Final Chapter
by Ibelieve24
Summary: Raphael is back. Julianna is gone. Cas is hurt and without his angel powers. Caring for Cas, Dean starts to see him a little differently. (Some Destiel)
1. Chapter 1

This story is part of a series. It is an AU where the Leviathan didn't happen and Cas has a sister, but I purposefully didn't put her in this story much. I wanted to play a little with Dean and Cas' relationship. That is totally the fault of **Destiel101** and **The Mysterious Shadow**. This story has some references to another story in the series, Brother/sister connection, but it should not cause any confusion if you haven't read that one.

I hope you enjoy it. I almost didn't write it at all because I allowed a friend's negativity to get in my head. If one person likes it, that makes me happy.

I own nothing and no one but Julianna. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bobby woke up with a start. Did he dream it? It sounded like an elephant crashed through the front door. Within seconds, he was out of bed. He grabbed for his gun as he pulled on his pants.

"Talk about getting caught with your pants down." He mumbled to himself.

Bobby took a second to take a deep breath and let his heart beat slow down a little. Over the years, he had perfected the technique of being calm and steady when faced with the unknown. It never did you any good to lose your cool. He had tried to pass that on to the boys. Being impulsive will only get you killed.

He moved to the door of his room hoping that Jules hadn't woken up. If someone broke in, he didn't want her in the middle of it.

He slowly opened the door to his room and checked the length of the hallway. It was dark and silent only adding to the ominous feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. Everything was quiet…too quiet.

He was about to move into the hallway when he saw movement across the hall. Dammit, he thought to himself. The door to Julianna's room was opening. She must have heard it too. Bobby didn't want to risk saying anything. He took a quick step out the door and grabbed Jules around the waist as she stepped into the hallway. With one quick movement, he pulled her into his room and shut the door quietly.

Julianna didn't cry out or startle. She knew immediately who had grabbed her and felt a quick rush of relief.

"Did you hear it too?" She whispered.

"I want you to stay here Jules while I go see what it is." Bobby ordered quietly.

"Bobby, I can help. You know that. Let me back you up." Julianna was serious. She wasn't the best fighter but she did know how to use a gun and she did have some of her angel abilities left, even if Castiel didn't want her to use them.

"No, you know the drill and what to do if something happens to me. I'm serious. Don't come out of this room unless I give you the _all clear_." Bobby gave her a look of quiet authority and moved back to the bedroom door. He inched his way out slowly gesturing for Julianna to lock the door behind him.

Julianna didn't argue with him. She wanted to but now was not the time. She trusted that Bobby knew the best way to handle things. She followed his lead, but it was killing her.

Keeping his back to the wall, Bobby made his way to the top of the stairs. He strained to see but it was like God had turned out all the lights. Not even a reflection of the night sky could be seen through the windows. He inched his way down the stairs trying to recall from memory which stairs creaked the loudest. Over the years, he purposefully didn't fix all of them so he could hear an intruder moving through his house. When the boys were younger, the staircase often gave them away when they would make midnight runs to the refrigerator for cookies or pie.

Bobby shook off the memories and tried to stay focused on whatever was waiting for him. With all of his makeshift booby traps in the yard, it was a wonder that whatever or whoever it was had made it to the door, let alone in the house.

He was at the bottom of the stairs then and still he had not heard another sound. If Julianna had not heard it too, he would have laughed at this point about how he had dreamt it. Then, he heard something new. It was low but strangely familiar. It was a slight moan, barely audible. He moved closer, heart starting to race in his chest. He took a deep breath and with one quick movement, he turned the corner into the living room, gun drawn and ready.

Nothing jumped at him. Nothing attacked him from behind. If he didn't hear the moan again, he might not have even seen him. There in the middle of the floor was Castiel. The front door was hanging on its hinges. It was almost as if something or someone threw him through the door but no one else was there. He was lying on the floor, face down, and unconscious.

Bobby ran over to him, careful not to let his guard down. He gently shook his shoulder.

"Cas? Cas, are you ok?" When no response was given, he tucked the gun into his pants and slowly rolled the angel over. That was when he saw the blood. It had soaked his shirt and was forming a puddle under the unconscious angel on the floor.

Bobby jumped up to get a light on and gave a quick scan of the room. He didn't have time to go through the entire house. He had an angel bleeding out on his floor.

"Jules! Get down here quick!"Bobby yelled to her.

He shut the front door again, shoving a chair in front of it and quickly went to work getting the necessary medical supplies needed. He hadn't seen the injury yet but he was already assessing it in his mind. He knew it was bad and it was deep. The amount of blood told him that. The most important bit of information was that Castiel wasn't healing on his own and it might be too late to help him.

Julianna heard Bobby yell for her. As soon as she heard him, she ran downstairs, still in her pajama pants and tank top, to see what had happened and to make sure he wasn't hurt. She never suspected that she would see her brother lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Julianna froze for just a second at the sight and then she was moving and moving quickly.

"Castiel? Can you hear me brother?" Julianna knelt next to her brother and started pulling off his tie as Bobby was setting up his makeshift medical supplies. Both of them were working quickly and methodically and were holding back any emotion.

"There's a lot of blood Bobby. He isn't healing." Julianna stated quietly.

"I know Jules. Let's get some pressure on it." Bobby knelt on the opposite side of Castiel with the supplies he pulled from the cabinet.

Julianna pulled his shirt open to investigate the injury and almost fell backwards at the sight.

There were deep cuts in his chest. It was as if…someone tried to cut out his grace.


	2. Chapter 2

Before she could truly react to the shock of her brother's injuries, the door flew open once again sending the chair crashing into the room. Julianna threw herself over Castiel's unconscious body and Bobby instinctively threw himself over Julianna.

Jules stayed down but Bobby moved quickly to challenge whatever threat was at his door. In walked Raphael with 3 angel soldiers and Bobby emptied his gun into the archangel's chest.

"Bobby, NO!" Jules knew that Raphael could kill him instantly if he wanted to. Bobby knew it too but he just didn't care. He wasn't going to sit there quietly as someone broke into his home, archangel or not.

With a look of annoyance and a wave of his hand, Bobby and his gun went flying across the room and against the wall. Bobby hit the wall hard and fell to the floor unconscious. That seemed satisfying enough for Raphael for now.

"Bobby!" Julianna saw it happen and was helpless to stop it. She wasn't sure what to do at that point but mustered up her courage and put herself between her brother and the archangel.

"Well, who do we have here? Julianna, right?" Raphael looked at her with contempt. She meant nothing to him.

"Raphael? What have you done, my brother?" Julianna felt the tears falling down her face for the first time that night as her eyes pleaded with him for a sane explanation.

"I am hardly your brother, Julianna. You are barely a guardian angel anymore. Your existence is a blasphemy, and I have allowed you to stay alive as an indulgence to my little brother. He seemed to care for you. However, his rebellious nature has become very tiresome for me and I am ending it now."

"What did you do to him? Did you cut out his grace? He has done nothing to deserve this except try to protect the humans that Father created." Jules was afraid that she was about to witness her brother's murder.

"SILENCE! Don't you dare lecture me on what my Father has done! Like Castiel, you do not know your place! Besides, Castiel's grace is still intact, you stupid girl. I didn't carve it out of him, although I did make sure he understood that I could have. It doesn't matter because it will do him no good. I have bound his angelic powers within his vessel, and I have no plans to release them. He is an angel trapped in a human body." Raphael smiled sarcastically. "It is poetic justice. He has worked so hard to protect you, and now he will be just like you…if he doesn't die on your floor first."

Julianna's mind was racing. How was he able to bind Castiel's power? She tried to reason with him again.

"Please Raphael. Father could not have wanted this. If you have bound his powers, Castiel will not be able to heal himself. Please think about what you are doing."

The slap came fast and hard, landing across her cheek with little regard for her "human" state. Julianna was face down on the ground. She could feel the blood flowing from her lip.

"I think I already told you to be silent, did I not?" Raphael made a gesture to the soldiers with him and they pulled her off the ground and held her.

Seeing Julianna's fear, Raphael softened his tone, "You are going to come with me now Julianna, back to your real home with your true family. When Castiel dies, his influence over you will die as well. Then, we can begin the task of reconditioning you. This fight is over tonight. My patience has ended."

With that, Raphael, his soldiers and Julianna were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby grumbled and tried to move. His whole body hurt and it was difficult to open his eyes. His mind seemed hazy as if in a dream. Had it all been a dream?

Suddenly, realization hit him and he tried to jump up only to fall back to the ground again in pain.

"Julianna! Castiel?" Bobby called out but got no response.

He turned over on to his stomach. His hip screamed in protest. He must have hit the wall pretty hard. How long had he been unconscious?

"JULES?! CAS?!" He called out again hoping to hear something back. Cas spoke very slowly and quietly.

"Bobby? Is that you?"

Bobby tried to pull himself over to the sound. He found that Cas was still lying in the same spot. The bleeding seemed to have stopped. How is that possible? He had one heck of an injury to his chest.

"Cas? What the hell? Are you ok? I thought you were a goner." Bobby pulled himself to the side of Cas and tried to check his injury. Stitches protruded from the angel's chest, poking out in every direction, and looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Cas? Did you stitch that yourself?" Bobby couldn't comprehend it.

"I did." Cas was breathless and fighting to stay conscious. "I would like to thank you for leaving these supplies close enough for me to use."

"Well, I didn't have much choice but I'm glad it worked out for you." Bobby said sarcastically trying to readjust himself much to the protest of his body.

"Are you injured Bobby?" Cas watched as Bobby tried to maneuver himself. It appeared as if his legs were not cooperating.

Bobby ignored the question. "Why aren't you healing Cas? Are you out of mojo or something?"

"I don't know. It was Raphael...he did something to me."

"I'll say he did. He carved you like a thanksgiving turkey."

Cas had woken up to find himself on the floor of Bobby's living room and Bobby either unconscious or dead against the wall. His memories of what happened were minimal. He just knew he had to stop the bleeding because he found that he was unable to access any of his abilities for healing or otherwise. It was a strange feeling. The pain was excruciating. Cas felt exhausted and cold. He felt cold? How could that be? Cas began to realize that things were very different. He felt…human and if he gave in to his desire to just go to sleep, he would surely die.

Cas knew how to dress a wound but had little practice on humans let alone himself. When he realized that he had to close the wound, he saw the medical supplies strewn on the floor near him. He struggled for consciousness long enough to thread a needle. Working slowly and deliberately, he pulled the ends of the open wound together and stuck the needle into his skin. Stitching the injury was the easy part. The pain coming from his chest was almost more than he could bear, and he had to stop many times to catch his breath. Closing up the wound was difficult, slow, and far from sterile, but Cas was encouraged when the bleeding finally stopped.

Bobby was impressed with the angel. He had a lot of guts. Castiel could definitely be a bad ass when the situation required it. Bobby also knew that he probably would have to reopen that wound and clean it out. He might have stopped the bleeding but there was a high chance of infection since Cas was without his healing powers. An infection in that wound could kill the human side of him easily. He wasn't out of the woods, but first things first.

"Cas, where is Julianna? She was here when Raphael came in."

"What?" Cas felt panic growing in him. "Raphael was here? Julianna was…" Cas started to cough then and blood dripped down into his hand.

"Ok, hold on." Bobby maneuvered to an upright position despite the continuing protests of his legs and helped Cas sit up a little. "We need to get some help Cas. Then, we can sort this whole thing out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The familiar cell phone ring sounded throughout the motel room.

Sam was in the shower and Dean was trying to relax and get his 4 hours. They had just gotten back to the room about an hour ago, and Dean had jumped in the shower before Sam. Now that he had washed off the stench of werewolf from his body, he wanted nothing more than to fall into a long dreamless sleep.

He tried to reach the cell phone without moving from his position which, at that moment, felt like the most comfortable position he has ever been in!

"Ok I hear you!" Dean yelled in disgust at his phone.

Sam called from the bathroom. "What?"

"Nothing Sam," Dean called back and grabbed the phone.

"Bobby? Do you know what time it is?" Dean practically yelled into the receiver.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom. He had his sweats on and a loose t-shirt. He saw the look on his brother's face and froze.

"What? CAS? Bobby, are you ok? Are you sure? Yeah, Yeah, we are on our way. We are less than a day out Bobby. Is he going to make it?" Dean had gotten out of bed and was throwing things back into his duffel bag as he was talking.

Sam didn't bother asking any questions. He started to do the same.

"Can Jules..? What? Ok, Ok. I understand."

Dean hung up and started to put his shoes back on.

"Dean?" Sam had changed clothes and was closing up his bag.

"Bobby and Cas are hurt. Jules is gone. It's Raphael."

The brothers exchanged a quick look and then headed back out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The Impala pulled into Bobby's yard and barely came to a stop before the boys jumped out and ran inside. It appeared that someone had pushed the door against the frame but clearly couldn't secure it in any way. Most of the frame was in pieces and on the floor. The room was still in disarray. There was a broken table, a few chairs on their side and a puddle of blood drying in the middle of the room.

Dean and Sam quickly scanned the room for any signs of Bobby or Cas when they heard someone shout. It was not a yell of fear but rather one of true pain.

"Cas!" Dean recognized it right away and took off running towards the sound.

It was coming from the panic room. Sam followed behind Dean noticing a trail of blood leading down the stairs. Both brothers worked their way carefully to the room, guns drawn.

"Owww!" Cas threw his head back on the makeshift cot and squeezed his eyes shut. He was trying desperately to think of something calming as Bobby had suggested but it wasn't working. He could only think of the pain.

"Quit being such a baby. I thought you were one of God's soldiers or something." Bobby knew that the cleaning of this wound had to be unbearable. He was hoping that if he didn't acknowledge it, Cas wouldn't either but that hope was short-lived. The injury was deep and it was like surgery on a person with no anesthetic. Any normal human would have already been dead. His next move sent Cas' body rising off the bed and caused an outburst that caught Bobby off guard.

"Holy shhh. Son of a…. Are you trying to kill me?" Cas felt his eyes fill with liquid.

Bobby almost lost his focus when he heard him. Castiel didn't sound like himself. He sounded human.

"Bobby! Cas!" Dean called out to them before running in the room.

Hearing Dean's voice, Cas turned his head away quickly, suddenly ashamed of the tears.

"I have never been so happy to see your two ugly mugs!" Bobby stopped his work and ran a hand down his face. He looked as if he was in just as much pain as Cas was and clearly neither had gotten any rest.

Sam ran to Bobby. "Here, let me finish that Bobby. Are you ok? How hurt are you?"

Bobby gratefully handed over his first aid kit to Sam and grabbed a cane he had leaning against the chair. Holding on to it and with Dean and Sam's help, he stood up.

"I'm alright. Just hit the wall pretty hard. I think I bruised some bones. It's nothing whiskey and pain killers won't take care of." Bobby moved slowly with the help of the cane and out-of-the-way of the cot that Cas was lying on.

Dean took a good look at the wound on Cas' chest. It was bloody and bruised. It looked bad and he couldn't imagine what it was like before Bobby started working on it. Cas looked so small and broken lying there. A million things were going through Dean's head, and he didn't hear Sam talking to him.

"Dean? Dean, will you help me?" Sam waited for his brother to respond.

"Um…Yeah, I got it. Cas, are you ready to finish this up?"

Cas did not want to look at either of them. He felt the hot tears running down his face. He couldn't stop them, and he was too ashamed for Dean or Sam to see him.

"I would prefer…if you both left. I…I can clean this myself." Cas was straining to speak and breathing heavily.

Dean, Sam and Bobby exchanged looks. They understood the problem. Bobby and Sam gestured to Dean to do something. Dean rolled his eyes at them in frustration. He grabbed a chair and put it on the other side of the cot where Cas was trying to look away from them. Sam sat on the opposite side ready to finish the job that Bobby had started. He waited for Dean to give him the go ahead.

Dean hesitated and then grabbed Cas' hand and leaned his head down closer to Cas' face.

"Cas? Cas, look at me." His words were soft but authoritative and Cas looked up at him. His blue eyes conveyed his pain and were swimming in tears.

Dean felt a tug at his heart, seeing his friend this way. It was a feeling usually reserved for only Sam.

"Sam is going to finish this and then you will start feeling a lot better. You can't clean it out by yourself and we...and I...am not going to let you. Ok?"

"Dean…I...I have no strength...no power. Raphael did something…to me. I'm … human." Cas was still holding on to Dean's hand and had not taken his eyes off of him. He was confused and struggling for consciousness.

"I figured something like that when Bobby said you didn't heal on your own Cas. We will figure out what is going on. Let's get you better first ok? Are you ready?" Dean didn't want him to dwell on anything but just getting through the next few minutes.

Cas hesitated. "I'm ready."

Dean gave a nod to Sam and Sam continued the process of cleaning and stitching back the wound.

Cas held better than expected. Dean held his gaze and his green eyes bore into Cas' blue. Neither said a word. Cas just stared at Dean, drawing strength from him. Dean tried to keep Cas focused and looking in his eyes.

Sam hurried through the process the best he could but Cas was basically human at that moment. He should have been in a hospital. When the pain overwhelmed the injured angel, Sam stopped. That is when Dean started whispering to Cas. Whatever Dean was saying, it seemed to calm him down enough for Sam to continue. Finally, Sam finished closing the wound. He started to clean up but Dean stopped him.

"Why don't you take Bobby upstairs and help him get some rest and maybe something to eat. I can finish here."

"Ok. Bobby, are you up for the climb?" Sam walked over to help him.

"It doesn't look like I have much choice. Let's do this." Bobby allowed Sam to help him walk up the stairs.

Dean got up and rinsed off some towels in the sink with hot water. He sat back down by Cas and started washing off the blood. Cas didn't give him any trouble. He was barely coherent. He lay there quietly, eyes closed, as he felt the hot towel move over his face, chest and arms. The sensation was amazing. Cas felt comfortable and warm and cared for.

He looked up at Dean, who seemed to have a far-away look in his eyes. He wondered what he was thinking.

"Dean?"

Dean jumped a little at the sound of his name being spoken. "Hey buddy. Feeling better already?"

"I...I just want to say...thank you Dean. That was difficult for me. I am not sure I could have done it…without you." Cas was still struggling to make sentences.

"Yeah, well, no problem. I mean, most guys would have been a screaming, crying mess. You took it like a man. You did good Cas." Dean gave him one of his best smiles and Cas attempted a smile back.

Hearing the praise from his friend gave Cas a good feeling. He wasn't sure why Dean's opinion of him was so important, but it was.  
He was grateful that Dean made no comments about his tears.

Dean dried him off carefully. He put bandages over the wounds and pulled a clean blanket over Cas. He got up to get a glass of water and some pain medication that was on the counter and then sat back down in the chair.

"I think you should get some rest. What pain meds have you taken so far Cas? Do you need more?"

"I haven't taken any pain medication Dean."

"What?" Dean looked at him in disbelief. "You just went through all that with no pain meds? Why? " Dean had just assumed that Cas had taken something for pain.

"I didn't want my reflexes to be dull…in case we were attacked again." Cas replied as if the answer was an obvious one.

Dean just looked at him and shook his head. "I'm here now Cas, ok? It's alright. You can relax. Take 2 of these. You should get some sleep. Your body needs to heal."

"What if Raphael comes back or demons show up? They must know by now that I am weak and can't protect you." Cas was struggling to stay conscious, afraid to rest.

Dean tried to speak with more authority this time. "You're basically human right now Cas. What could you possibly do if they came back? Besides, what did I just say? I'm here now. It's ok. And, last time I checked, I did just fine protecting myself before you showed up."

"That statement is debatable." Cas mumbled.

Dean put his hand behind Cas' neck and tilted his head slowly. He gave him 2 pills, and helped him drink the water to wash them down.

Cas put his head back down on the pillow and looked back up at Dean.

Dean felt the angel's blue eyes bearing into him once again.

"What?"

"Do you think he killed her?" His question was just above a whisper.

Dean knew that Castiel was exhausted and in pain and probably scared for his sister as well. He did think that Raphael either had already killed her or was going to kill her but Julianna was as good as dead either way. He couldn't tell Cas his true thoughts. He didn't have the heart. They had lost too many people already.

"No way. We are going to get her back. Now, get some rest."

Cas seemed to get hope from Dean's words. He closed his eyes and finally allowed his body to drift off to sleep. Dean sat next to him for a while just watching him. It seemed so abnormal to see Cas sleeping.

"Dean?"

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping."

"You told me once that it is, what is the word you used, _creepy_, to watch people sleep Dean."

Dean broke out in a smile then. "Ok, smart ass. Go to sleep. I can go if you want."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go."

Dean felt that familiar tug at his heart again.

"Trust me, I am not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam helped Bobby into bed and saw to it that he took some pain medication. Raphael could easily have killed him. Good or bad, Sam thought that he will always be grateful to the archangel for not finishing the job.

He walked downstairs and looked around at the mess the house was in. If Sam wasn't so damn exhausted, he would have cleaned it up right then, so there would be little reminders of what happened in the morning. He was just too tired. It occurred to him that Dean was probably just as exhausted. He went down to see how he was doing.

When Sam got to the doorway of the panic room, Dean was still sitting on the chair next to Cas' bed. Cas was sound asleep and so was Dean. Any other time, this would have been a great opportunity to tease the hell out of him but not this time. This time was different. They were hit and hit hard and there was nothing worth joking about. As soon as Sam woke up in the morning, he was going to devote himself to figuring out what Raphael did to Cas to make him so powerless. They had no chance of getting Julianna back without Cas at his full power, if it wasn't already too late.

Sam walked over to Dean and gently shook his shoulder. Dean jumped in defense and Cas stirred but quickly fell back to sleep again.

"Dean, it's just me. You can't sleep like this. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? I will stay here with Cas."

Dean looked around and realized where he was and what was going on.

"How is Bobby? Is he ok Sammy?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Both of them thinking and understanding the other. Dean spoke first in whispers so as not to wake Castiel.

"What the hell was that Sam? How did Raphael know where they were? What the hell happened?"

"I don't know Dean. Bobby only remembers a piece of it and Cas was unconscious. First thing in the morning, I will see if I can figure out what is powerful enough to take an angel's mojo. Now go get some sleep."

"No Sam. I need to stay down here." Dean promised Cas that he wouldn't go and he had no intention of leaving.

"You can't sleep in that chair all night Dean. You will be useless tomorrow." Sam was serious. His older brother needed to get some rest. They were in for one hell of a fight.

"I will be fine." Dean set his jaw as he usually did when he had made up his mind and had no intention of changing it.

Sam sighed at him. "Alright then, see you in the morning."

"Night Sammy."

Sam got up and left and Dean tried to get comfortable in the small folding chair. A few minutes later, Sam came back in the room with another cot like the one that Cas was lying on.

"What are you doing Sam? Where did you get that?" Dean helped him set it up near Cas.

"If you aren't going to leave your angel, then you might as well get some rest." Sam gave him a small pillow and a blanket.

Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother but didn't respond.

"I'm going to need you tomorrow." Sam smiled.

"Thanks"

"Night Dean"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Sam woke up abruptly from the couch. It was still early. He went upstairs to check on Bobby who thankfully was still sleeping soundly. Sam made his way downstairs to check on Dean and Cas. Both of them were sleeping so Sam went back upstairs to get things straightened up. He needed to fix the front door and clean up the blood. Sam busied himself cleaning up the mess that Raphael left in his wake.

Dean woke up and all the memories of the night before came flooding back. He turned to see Castiel still sleeping peacefully. Dean got up slowly and quietly and gave his body a stretch. He thought how grateful he was that Sam had brought him the cot to sleep on or he would be hurting a lot more. He shuffled over to Cas and lightly put his hand on his head. No fever. That is a relief. He lifted the blanket to check the bandage on his chest. It had soaked through some but not bad at all. It could wait to be changed. Sam and Bobby did a good job.

Dean went up the stairs in search of caffeine and fresh air. Sam was mopping the floor when he got there.

"Hey Sammy, this place looks a lot better."

Sam stopped to look at his brother. "You look like hell. Did Cas give you a rough night?"

"Nah, he slept through it mostly. I gave him more pain medication about 4 hours ago, so he is good for a while longer." Dean moved into the kitchen, opened the fridge and came out with a beer.

"Dude really? It is 7:00am." Sam gave him his best disapproving look.

"Don't start with me Sam." Dean popped the top and took a long drink in defiance of his brother.

"Boy, what the hell are you doing drinking so damn early in the morning?" Bobby's voice was loud and strong coming from the doorway. Even though his reprimand was for him, Dean was glad to hear Bobby sounding like Bobby.

"Aren't you supposed to be broken or something Bobby? What are you doing up so early?" Dean tried to turn the conversation back on the old hunter.

"Don't try to change the subject. Put the beer down. I will make us all some breakfast."

"Bobby, sit down and rest. I can make breakfast." Sam offered while Dean took another quick swig of beer before throwing the bottle away.

"No Sam. I rested enough. We need to get our energy and start figuring out how to get Jules back from Raphael." Bobby moved to the refrigerator and started to pull things out.

Dean and Sam gave each other a look of concern. Was Bobby in denial? Surely, he must realize that Raphael is going to kill her if he hasn't already. Neither brother wanted to bring it up.

With his back still turned, Bobby said, "I know what you two are thinking and stop it. From this moment on, we go on the assumption that she is still alive until we are proven wrong." Bobby turned to look at them both then.

"Got it boys?"

"Got it" Dean and Sam answered together.

As Sam finished with the mopping and Bobby finished with breakfast, Dean nailed the door frame back in its place and started to fix the door when he stopped suddenly.

"What was that?" Dean looked at the both of them.

"What was what?" Sam asked stopping also and listening.

"You didn't hear that? " Dean asked.

"Are you losing it boy?" Bobby looked at Dean somewhat concerned.

"Cas is calling." Dean put the hammer down and started downstairs.

Bobby looked at Sam. "Did you hear anything?"

"No. Nothing." Sam shrugged. He stopped trying to figure out the relationship between his brother and the angel. They were connected in ways that he may never understand.

Dean walked in the panic room to see Cas lying there looking impatient and thoroughly annoyed.

"Hey, I figured you for at least 2 more hours of sleep. Did I wake you with the hammering?" Dean walked over and instinctively checked his forehead again for fever.

"No. I didn't hear any hammering. I want to get up now Dean." Cas waved his hand away and started to take the blanket off.

"What? No Cas. Not yet. We can try sitting up later today but definitely not now." Dean walked to the table and started preparing fresh bandages to switch out with the old ones on his chest.

"Dean, please. I can't just lay here and do nothing. I can help. I want to get up." Cas' look of impatience fell on his face again.

"Cas, the answer is NO. When it comes to angel stuff, you know it all. That is all you. When it comes to human stuff, well, that is all me. Right now, you are pretty much human. So, that means, you have to heal. If you get up and try to do too much, too fast, you will break open that wound. It won't be pretty and it will feel worse. Understand?" Dean stopped to look at Cas and make sure he was listening. He wasn't.

Cas tried to sit up and a shot of pain went through his body like a bolt of lightning. He quickly fell back down on the bed again.

"Cas! What the hell did I just say to you?!" Dean yelled.

The pained look on Cas' face quickly turned to embarrassment when he saw the look Dean was giving him. "You said no."

"Exactly! And, if I remember correctly, didn't you once tell Jules that "no means that whatever it is you want to do, you can't do, if I say no!" Dean quoted Cas' own words to his sister.

Cas looked away and mumbled, "You're not the boss of me."

Dean wanted to keep acting mad but he couldn't help but smile at the defeated angel. "I'm going to change your bandage Cas. Then, you are going to tell me and Sam and Bobby how someone stole your angel juice so we can start working on fixing you. You are going to have to face it for now Cas, you are human. Welcome to my world."

Cas didn't respond and let Dean pull off the old bandage and gently clean around the stitches. He stayed silent and watched as Dean put the new bandage on. He didn't like feeling helpless and weak. He didn't like being human.

"You are awful quiet all of a sudden, Cas. Are you hurting?"

"I don't want to be welcomed into your world." Cas responded sounding very much like a defiant 5-year-old child.

Dean shook his head at him and laughed.

"It's not funny Dean. I don't know how to be human." Cas was finding the situation distasteful.

"Don't worry Cas. I will teach you what you need to know. Hopefully it won't be for too long, ok. Now relax. I will get the guys and we will get this figured out."


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby was able to move around a bit more easily as he made his way to the panic room with Sam and Dean.

"Hey Cas. How are you feeling?" Bobby walked over to him and touched his forehead to check for fever in the same way that Dean had.

"Why does everyone keep touching my forehead? Is it good luck or something?" Cas waved Bobby's hand away.

"Wow, someone is human for one day and has already mastered the sarcastic response." Bobby took a seat in the nearest chair.

"Alright Cas, enough with the attitude. Now, tell us everything you remember." Dean took control as usual.

Cas looked at all of them standing around him and realized that he owed them all his life. "I'm sorry. I'm not quite myself. Thank you, all of you. Thank you for helping me and thank you Bobby for trying to protect Julianna. I'm sorry that you were injured." Cas appreciated all that Bobby tried to do.

"Yeah, well shooting an archangel in the chest probably wasn't one of my best ideas." Bobby commented as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Dean, Sam and Cas all looked at Bobby in silence and disbelief.

"You shot him in the chest? Dude, that is awesome!" Dean grinned with pride.

"I would have liked to have seen that." Sam commented and Cas agreed.

"Well, it wasn't enough to stop him, so let's figure out how to do that, shall we? Tell us what you remember Cas." Bobby couldn't believe the looks of amazement they were giving him for doing something so stupid.

Cas was not happy to revisit the memory but he started his story, hopeful that it would shed some light on how to get him back to normal.

He thought back to the previous week:

Castiel had gotten a tip that Raphael was going to try to attack him with a host of angels. Such a face to face fight would cost many angels their lives. It bothered him that Raphael was so willing to sacrifice so many angels for his own purpose. He refused to sit down and negotiate. Yes, they were at war but such a battle at this time meant death for many. He wished that Raphael would see reason. He didn't want it to come to this.

Cas gathered his supporters. They were going to be ready, one way or the other. Deep down, he knew it would all come down to this day. It was quite possible that this would be his last day alive or his greatest triumph. He couldn't know.

Cas did not tell Bobby, Sam or Dean what he did next.

_He remembered silently visiting the house and watching as Julianna and Bobby were watching a movie together. She seemed happy. If he lost his life this night, he knew he had put her in the best place he could have. Bobby would make sure she was ok. _

_He visited Dean and Sam next. Sam was talking about some werewolves and the moon and how they had to act fast. Dean was lying on his bed, with his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping. Cas looked at him for a long while and went over in his mind all they had been through together. Dean had changed Cas' whole existence. He remembered Dean opening his eyes suddenly and looking around. It was almost as if he could sense his presence. But, that was impossible of course. Cas left shortly after that, just in case._

"Um Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"You still with us? You said you got your supporters and you were going to be ready. Then what did you do?" Dean looked at him expectantly.

"Sorry. I lost track." Cas continued his story.

They were tracking a number of Raphael's angels hoping to get some information from them when it happened. The garrison was attacked by all sides. Raphael's angels outnumbered them 2 to 1. Raphael himself was fighting and the strength of an archangel cannot be matched. Cas and his army fought valiantly but in the end, he called a retreat. Some of them got away but a few could not escape the fight they were in. Cas wouldn't leave any of his men. It was that action that got him captured.

The next thing he remembered was being bound by the wrists and hanging from the ceiling of a room. His feet were barely touching the floor. The ceiling, walls and floors were all a pristine white. There was nothing in this room but a table. On the table was an angel sword and nothing else. He knew this room and he knew this tactic. He was powerless here but he had no intention of giving in. It looked like this would be it for him.

Raphael entered the room alone.

"Hello Castiel. You have caused me a lot of trouble." His voice was deep and calm.

"Raphael." Cas said nothing more.

"I will make this easy for you. Will you concede to me? Say yes and no one else has to die." Raphael walked slowly around him as he spoke.

"I will make this easy as well Raphael. Kill me now and let's not waste time. I have no intention of conceding. If you had no plans to start the apocalypse again, I could have supported you. It was not meant to be brother. The end of the world was averted. That is how it should stay."

Raphael gave his little brother a long look. Castiel met his eyes and they just watched each other for a few minutes. Then Raphael opened Cas' shirt and raised the angel sword. Cas kept his eyes on the archangel. He had no plans to look away. Raphael brought the angel sword towards his chest but did not stab him. Instead, he made a deep cut into his chest.

Cas resisted screaming out in pain. His breathing got heavier but he held Raphael's gaze.

Raphael spoke then. "You do realize brother that there are worst things than dying?"

"I do."

Raphael made another cut into his chest and held the tip of the sword in Cas' flesh for a few moments prolonging the pain.

Cas resisted crying out again but the pain was excruciating. Cas tried to heal himself but he had no power in this room. He watched the blood run down his chest.

"Concede to me Castiel. If you do not, your precious little sister will die. So will your favorite little human pets. Their deaths will be on your hands." With that statement, Raphael cut into Cas' chest again.

Castiel held the pain again. It occurred to him that Raphael could have killed him easily and it would all be over. He didn't do that though. He kept asking him to concede. Perhaps Raphael didn't want to kill him.

"Why don't you just kill me Raphael? Have you strayed so far that you now enjoy torturing your own brother?" Cas was finding it difficult to keep his voice steady.

Raphael sliced once again into Cas' chest and this time, he couldn't help but cry out in pain. Cas threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"If I kill you Castiel, you will become a martyr to all your supporters. It is not my wish to make you a hero with your death. I ask you again Castiel, concede to me and we can join together under my rule."

Cas did not respond.

Raphael stuck the tip of the sword into Cas' bleeding wound and Cas cried out in pain once again.

"I could cut out your grace Castiel. Did you know that? That would be fitting wouldn't it? Isn't that what that demon did to your sister? He cut out most of her grace leaving her human. I told you to bring her back to heaven but you refused that command as well. You are rebellious Castiel and a danger. I cannot let this continue, so I have come up with another idea. You will not concede?"

"I will not. I also know that by denying you, I have sealed my fate. I ask one thing."

Raphael looked at him curiously. "Ask it."

"Let Julianna and the Winchesters live. They can cause you no harm."

Raphael smirked. "Tell that to Michael and Lucifer."

Castiel's memories were fuzzy from that point on. He remembered Raphael waving his hand and what looked like herbs or maybe roots appearing on the table. Cas wanted to stall him, keep him talking so he could figure out how to escape but Raphael started chanting a spell of some sort. The herbs were burning. Raphael had put them together and lit them on fire.

"Do you remember what he was saying Cas, any of it?" Sam asked quickly.

Cas tried hard to remember. "I remember hearing "bound within the walls" and something about "no release". Then he blew the smoke into my face so I would breathe it in."

"I remember feeling weak and then the pain came fast. It was like nothing I ever felt before. I must have passed out from it. That is all I remember until I woke up at Bobby's. I thought I managed to fly there but I realize now that Raphael must have thrown me there." Cas was out of breath and fidgeting in the bed. He was completely exhausted again and frustrated with his new limitations.

"What about the herb or whatever it was? Did you recognize anything about it?" Sam was taking notes trying to piece it all together.

"It smelled familiar like I smelled it before. I just can't place it." Cas was fidgeting again and this time it got Dean's attention.

"Cas? Are you hurting?" Dean asked concerned, checking the time to see how long it had been since his last pill.

Cas looked at Dean with embarrassment. "No Dean. I think, well, I think..."

"Spit it out Cas." Dean couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"I don't need to spit Dean. I think I have to go to the bathroom." Cas looked away quickly not sure what to do.

"Well, that is our cue. C'mon Sam, help me back upstairs and I will finish with breakfast." Bobby started to move quickly out the door with Sam right behind him.

"Really guys? You are just going to leave us here? Guys? Fine!" Dean shook his head in disgust.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"I think I have seen it enough to know how to do it. I just need some help getting to a bathroom." Cas couldn't bring himself to look at Dean. This whole thing was demeaning.

"Cas, you barely sat up this morning without hurting yourself. We might have to figure something else out." Dean wasn't sure what that something else would be.

"Dean, I can handle it. Please help me get up. I have no intention of going to the bathroom in some container. It is disgusting." Cas set his jaw much the same way that Dean does when he has made up his mind.

"Alright Cas, but if I say stop, we stop and do it another way. Deal?" Dean didn't move until Cas answered him.

"Deal."

Dean pulled the blanket off of Cas and realized that he was still wearing his blood stained pants. He didn't think of that last night.

"Slowly now." Dean ordered quietly as he helped Cas sit up a little at a time. Cas felt the room begin to spin and Dean sensed it.

"I got you Cas. Take a minute. It will pass." Dean held him in the sitting position and waited.

"I'm ok." Cas stated as the dizzy spell faded. He slowly moved his legs off the bed and Dean practically picked him up. He kept all of Castiel's weight on him until he knew he could stand on his own. Dean felt a little embarrassed to be holding Castiel so close. If anyone walked in just then, it would look like they were slow dancing.

Cas held on to Dean. He felt close to passing out and tried to stay focused until the dizziness faded again. Castiel closed his eyes and took in the unique scent that was Dean Winchester. He smelled like the earth...and beer and soap and...strength...and heat...and...

"How are you doing Cas?"

"I'm ok" Cas responded quickly forcing his thoughts from his mind, embarrassed about the direction they were going.

"Are you ready to take a few steps to the door?" Dean asked

"Ready"

Dean kept his arm around Cas and they shuffled to the bathroom. Once there, Dean wasn't sure what to do.

"Cas, you know how to do this, right? That is what you said."

"I have seen it done." Cas couldn't look at him.

Cas moved slowly into the bathroom and shut the door.

It worked out easier than expected. Once finished, Dean helped Cas wash up and get back to bed but wouldn't let him lay down.

"I'm tired Dean. Can I go back to sleep?" Cas asked him sounding like a child again. Dean was starting to recognize when Cas wasn't feeling well. His way of speaking changed and he sounded a lot like a sick little kid.

"Just give me one minute ok?" Dean went upstairs and to his bag. He pulled out a pair of sweats and a button up shirt. He hurried back downstairs with the items as Bobby and Sam watched him.

Cas was still sitting as instructed and Dean could tell he was beyond exhausted.

"First things first Cas. I want you out of those pants."

Cas looked up at him confused. "Shouldn't you buy me a drink first?"

Dean stopped and there was silence as he realized that Castiel just made a joke. He looked at him and then laughed. He laughed long and loud.

"Cas, dude, did you really just say that?"

Dean kept laughing then, allowing the tension from the night fall off of him. "I wasn't expecting that."

Cas enjoyed seeing Dean release his worry. He didn't fully understand the connection of the two phrases but he had heard Dean use it in this context before and decided to take a chance that it was an appropriate joke. Evidently, it was. He smiled at Dean who had to sit down for a minute to catch his breath. Cas liked when Dean laughed. It was a rare occurrence and it made him happy to witness it.

"Ok _human Cas_, let's try this again. I want you to put this shirt on. It buttons up the front, so we can get to your bandages. Then, take the pants off. They have blood stains on them. We will put these sweats on. They will be more comfortable. They will probably be too big but not by much." Dean had already started putting the shirt on Cas and he buttoned it carefully. Cas stayed quiet and let him do it. He felt his eyes closing shut and tried to keep them open until Dean finished.

"Ok, lay down and we will switch out these pants." Dean helped Cas lay down on the bed slowly. Cas was grateful that he was in bed again. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. His whole body ached for it. He started to unbuckle his belt but sleep overtook him. Dean saw him dozing off and finished for him. He undid his belt, carefully moving his pants down, over his fitted boxers and off. He was grateful that Sam and Bobby had left. This would have been more embarrassing with witnesses.

He noticed that Cas had some minor cuts on his legs. He quickly put some antiseptic on the cuts and put a bandage on one. Then, he started to put the sweats on him and slowly moved them up. Cas was completely out of it by that time so Dean did what he had to do. He put his hand under the small of Cas' back and raised him up just enough to pull the sweats over his hips with the other hand.

"What I do for family." Dean mumbled to himself.

He pulled the blanket back over Cas, lingering for a moment, and then went upstairs for some breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well Sammy, you have any idea where to start?" Dean asked as he was finishing off the egg sandwich that Bobby had made.

"I am trying to figure out what he could have used to make that spell or whatever it was, work on Cas. It would help if Cas could remember what it was he smelled." Sam was busy typing on the laptop as he was talking and eating.

"Give him a little time Sam. He is getting stronger. We will figure this out." Dean was trying to sound positive especially since Bobby was sitting there with a worried look on his face.

Sam noticed it too. "What are you thinking Bobby?"

Bobby seemed to snap out of whatever it was that was holding his attention. "It occurred to me that she was barefoot and in her pajamas when they took her out of here."

It seemed like a strange thing for Bobby to be thinking about but the boys didn't comment.

"Bobby, why don't you go back to bed and get some rest. You will feel better and your head will be clear. Then, we can make some progress. Don't tell me you aren't hurting because I know you are." Dean suggested it to him carefully but with as much authority as Bobby had become accustomed to hearing from him.

"I haven't gone crazy Dean if that is what you are really thinking." Bobby responded sarcastically.

"I didn't say that. I was just suggesting…"

"No, forget it, you're right. I am going to go back to bed for a little while." Bobby took a few pain killers and washed them down with his coffee. "Don't let me sleep past 3 hours, ok?"

Both boys shook their heads in agreement and Bobby slowly went back up the stairs.

"Raphael really did a number on him, didn't he?" Dean commented.

"Yeah, he is hurting more than he is saying." Sam admitted.

"If she is alive, Sam, what do you think they are doing to her?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julianna was in the corner of the white room. It was so bright; it hurt her eyes to look around it. She tried to squeeze her body into the corner. There was nothing else in the room except for her and she wanted to take up as little space as possible. She was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around them. The left side of her face was badly swollen and the cut on her lip had finally clotted and stopped bleeding. She tried to open her mouth but couldn't open it more than a few inches. He must have broken her jaw when he slapped her. The throbbing pain was unbearable.

Jules didn't understand why she was still here and why she was still alive. He must have some use for her but she didn't know what it was. She wondered if Castiel and Bobby were alive. He had his chance to kill her brother but he didn't. Was that a good sign? Julianna thought about her brother then and the injury to his chest. He wasn't healing and Raphael said something about binding his angelic powers. She knew of no spell that could do that. Without his power of healing and with Bobby either unconscious or dead, there was no one there to stop the bleeding. Her brother probably bled out on the floor of Bobby's house. Maybe that is why Raphael didn't kill him. He didn't have to.

The tears started filling up Julianna's eyes. She tried to fight them. She had to stay strong. What if her brother isn't dead? Maybe Raphael is going to try to use her to control him. She decided that she would not let that happen.

Julianna stood up slowly and started to move along the walls of the room. This is like a heavenly prison, she thought. She felt along the walls for any kind of hidden opening. There was nothing. The only way in this room is to come in as an angel. No doors, no windows, nothing.

No sooner did she think it when Raphael appeared in the room.

Jules instinctively backed away from him. She tried to hide her fear but it was obvious. He terrified her. How her life had changed. She was a long way from the little guardian angel that used to idolize the archangels.

"Julianna, how are you this morning?" His question seemed sincere.

Jules didn't respond. She couldn't if she wanted to. Her jaw would not work properly thanks to him. She just backed further away. Raphael noticed her injury.

"Ah, I see. Have you learned your lesson Julianna? When I say to be silent, you will be silent, yes?" Raphael stared in her eyes.

Julianna looked down and shook her head yes.

"You see, now that isn't so hard. Perhaps if Castiel had been more firm with you, your little incident with the demon would not have happened."

Julianna looked up at the archangel with anger in her eyes. She wanted to tell him not to speak of her brother. She didn't even want him to say his name. He had no right. She tried to convey her thoughts through her eyes.

Raphael smirked. "Really, Julianna? Do I need to slap the insolence out of you again?"

Julianna dropped her eyes quickly. She knew she couldn't take another hit like the last one.

Raphael walked up to her and reached his hand out. Jules tried to run from him but he grabbed her arm. She didn't struggle. She just braced herself and waited for the inevitable.

Raphael put his hand on her head and healed her. Jules looked up at him, surprised by the act.

"You see Julianna, I have a heart. I am not the monster that your brother would have you believe."

Julianna said nothing but just looked at him.

"Now, I realize that you are not an angel anymore. Therefore, there are some things that you might need. First, let's get you cleaned up, shall we."

Raphael waved his hand and a bathroom appeared in the room. Julianna looked around as a bed appeared as well with a set of clothes draped over it. She wasn't sure if they had been there the entire time and it had just been hidden from her view. "I have chosen this attire for you Julianna. We have to get you out of those ridiculous garments."

Julianna looked down at her clothes. Her brother's blood covered her pajamas.

"I want to go home." Julianna pleaded.

"And, that broken down house is what you consider home? That old drunk you stay with, that is family? You should consider heaven your home Julianna. You should consider angels your family. Don't you see you need help? Your brother should have helped you but he didn't. He has poisoned your mind. He should have returned you to heaven as instructed. He is defiant and he has taught you that defiance. I will not tolerate it." Raphael's stare went right through Julianna.

"I don't want to clean up. I want to get out of here. I want my brother, ALIVE. I want to go home." Julianna's tears were flowing freely now.

Raphael looked at her with confusion. "I am going to say this one more time. I want you silent. You speak only if I ask you a direct question. Now, get cleaned up and get changed. I have more important things to attend to."

With that, Raphael was gone and Julianna was standing alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel slept until late afternoon. Dean checked on him periodically. He looked different wearing regular clothes and Dean couldn't help but watch him sleep again for a few minutes. After a few trips up and down the stairs, Dean finally decided to grab some books and do his research in the panic room. It was just easier to keep an eye on him that way and it seemed a lot less obvious than going back and forth.

Sam was steady-going through information on the computer and pulling books out of Bobby's vast library. He was making notes and trying to make connections but was still coming up empty. They let Bobby sleep for 6 hours and that really ticked him off.

"When I say 3 hours that is what I mean, **3 hours**. Bunch of idjits." Bobby kept mumbling to himself throughout the afternoon.

Sam stared at his computer for a moment. He let out a sigh of frustration and leaned back in his chair. "Bobby? Maybe we are looking at this wrong."

"How do you mean Sam?"

"Maybe he didn't take Castiel's powers. Maybe, he just bound them. Remember Cas said he heard the phrase "bound within these walls"? Maybe he just bound his powers."

Bobby considered the idea. "So, you're saying that he still has them but they are on a kind of lock down inside his human form?"

"Yeah, something like that. Sound too farfetched?"

Bobby thought a minute. "Not really Sam. So, if that is right, we should be looking at reversal spells or spells that release powers? But, why bind his powers. Why not just kill him and finish it?"

"That's just it Bobby. Why? He could have killed Cas, you and Jules but he didn't. I'm guessing it's because he didn't want to. Cas is his brother. I think he just wanted Cas to see things his way."

"Sam, he left him on the floor, bleeding and no way to heal himself. He doesn't seem like a caring brother to me. Maybe it is just what he said. Raphael didn't want to make Cas a hero with his death. Sometimes a spade is just a spade. Either way, I think you are on to something. Let's start looking for binding spells."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean took a break from the books when he saw Castiel starting to stir. He walked over and sat down by the bed. Cas' eyes opened and he saw Dean looking down on him.

"Are you watching me sleep again Dean?" He smirked at him.

"No." Dean responded sounding much like a lie.

"See, now you understand why I do it. You just can't help it." Cas smiled.

"How are you feeling Cas?" Dean changed the subject.

"Like an archangel is standing on my chest." Cas tried to change positions and was rewarded with stabs of pain.

Dean partly smiled. "Yeah, well, he kind of is."

Dean unbuttoned Cas' shirt and pulled off the bandage on his chest. Cas lay there quietly and watched as Dean cleaned around the stitches and put on a fresh bandage.

"So, Cas, this is new territory for us. If you have any questions or anything…" Dean hesitated.

"You mean, about being human? No, I've been watching you long enough to know what to do." Cas spoke confidently.

"Oh, that isn't creepy at all." Dean handed him some antibiotic pills.

"Here, Bobby said he wants you to take these."

Cas looked at the pills in his hand suspiciously. "How were these obtained?"

"Don't ask." Dean poured out a cup of water and helped Cas sit up just enough to take the pills.

Cas was exhausted. His chest hurt and was pounding with pain. He felt worried about involving Dean, Sam and Bobby in his fight against an archangel. He felt concerned for Julianna and what she might be going through. He felt angry over the situation.

He felt.

It was so new to him, these feelings. They all seemed to be rushing at him at once. It was difficult to stay focused.

Then, there were the physical aspects. He needed to shower, brush his teeth, and change his clothes. So much to think about that he never had to consider before.

Cas took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Dean, has Sam come up with anything?" He put his head back on the pillow. He still felt so tired.

"Not yet Cas but he will. You know Sammy. He is in nerd heaven with all the research he is doing."

Cas looked at Dean for a minute, thinking. "Why do you tease your brother like you do?"

"Duh Cas, because he is my little brother. That's my job."

"You tease me a lot as well. Is that also your job?"

"Well, now that you are temporarily human, you are kind of like a little brother too. So, suck it up."

"Dean, if anything, I would be your older brother. You would have to come to me for advice and permission to do things."

Dean laughed. "Nah, I don't get that vibe from you Cas. You are little brother material. And for the record, I never ask permission to do anything."

"Oh, you would ask me for permission. If I was your big brother, I would see to it that you followed my rules." Cas spoke confidently.

"Except, I wouldn't listen because you wouldn't be my _big _brother. You would be my _little_ brother." Dean taunted him.

Cas thought about that and didn't particularly like it. "So, you are saying that I am not a good big brother?"

"No, I didn't say that. I'm just saying that I see you as a little brother."

"No, you don't."

Dean rolled his eyes at him. "Um yeah, kind of sure that I do Cas."

Cas thought about it again. "No, you don't. You see, because when you need help, you call me. When you aren't sure how to proceed on a hunt, you call and ask for my advice. When you worry for Sam, you call and ask me to help you watch out for him. When you need something, you ask me to get it for you. That is_ big brother __material_, as you say."

It was Dean's turn to think about it. "Well, that is when you have all your big, bad, angel mojo going on." Dean regretted the comment the second it came out of his mouth. Castiel's reaction confirmed it.

"Ah, I see, we are back to the, "baby in a trench coat" comment." Cas looked away, annoyed.

"What? Oh man Cas, you still think of that one comment I made? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"I don't know why we are talking about this. I don't feel well. I want to go to sleep again." Cas turned his head and closed his eyes, shutting out the light and Dean.

Dean sat there for a minute trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Cas? Seriously? You are going to get all moody with me? This whole situation is unreal."

Cas didn't respond.

"Do you want more pain medication?"

"Did I ask for it?"

"No."

"_Duh Dean_, then I guess I don't want it."

Cas imitated Dean's earlier comment and his voice and wording took on the tone of an angry human.

"Fine. I will be upstairs if you need me."

Dean rolled his eyes at him, stood up and went upstairs, leaving Cas to navigate through the rush of human emotions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cas slept the rest of the day and into the night. Dean slept on the cot near him again, just in case he needed anything. He did ask for pain medication once during the night.

When Dean handed him the pill, Cas grabbed his arm.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"Weak? No Cas, I don't think you're weak. Why would you ask that?"

Cas didn't answer. He took the pill and settled back to sleep. Dean's opinion of him meant everything. He couldn't tell Dean that. He didn't know how.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Dean went upstairs as Cas was still sleeping. He stepped outside into the cool air and stretched. He didn't see Sam sitting out there.

"How is Cas?"

Dean jumped at the sound of his voice. "Dammit Sam. I didn't see you there."

"I know. Is playing nurse maid messing with your hunter instincts?" Sam laughed at him.

"Well, someone has to take care of him and you and Bobby abandoned the job. You know, you are Mr. care bear, why aren't you taking care of Cas?"

"Cause, he is your angel Dean."

Dean's voice got louder "He is not _my_ angel."

Sam changed the subject, seeing his brother's discomfort. "How is he doing?"

"I don't know Sam. He is starting to act like a human, even his voice is sounding different. He is all emotional and crap. It's going to take some getting used to. Pinocchio is learning to be a real boy."

"Dean?"

Dean sat down next to Sam. "Yeah?"

"When I was fixing up Cas, what were you whispering to him that made him calm down?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't remember. I was just trying to keep him focused on me and not what you were doing." Dean lied.

Sam nodded, knowing that Dean was lying.

"So, why are you lying to me about it?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "It was nothing Sammy. I just told him what I thought he needed to hear to stay strong until you were finished."

"Like?"

"Geesh, you gonna let this go?"

"No." Sam wanted an answer. He wanted more insight into the relationship between his brother and his angel.

Dean sighed at him, frustrated because he knew Sam wasn't going to give up until he got an answer.

"I just told him that he had to stay tough. I told him that he was part of this family and we needed him and Jules needed him. Just junk like that. Are you happy?"

Sam nodded and then started smiling.

Dean saw the smile break out on his face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Cas is kind of like a brother to us huh? I wonder how things will be if we can't change him back."

"I don't know Sam but if he were a brother, would you think of him as an older brother or a younger brother?"

"What? Why?"

"Just humor me."

"Older definitely." Sam shook his head, agreeing with his own evaluation of it.

Dean just sat there and thought about it again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that afternoon, Dean walked into the panic room to find Castiel awake and laying quietly in the bed.

"Well, look who is finally awake."

"I feel stronger Dean. I think I am getting better." Cas seemed to be over his anger. He looked under his blankets. "Did you change my pants, or did I? I can't remember."

"Does it matter?" Dean did not want to dwell on it. "Let me check your bandages."

Dean unbuttoned Cas' shirt part of the way and saw only a small amount of blood through the bandage. That was a good sign. He gently lifted the bandage off of Cas and threw it away.

"Dean, I can clean this myself now. You don't have to." Cas said feeling confident that he was healing.

Dean sat down with the fresh bandages and laid them out on the blanket as he did the other 10 times he had done this. He started to clean around the wound. When Cas tried to do it, Dean smacked his hand.

"I can do it Dean." Cas said impatiently.

"I heard you" Dean replied but he continued to clean around the stitches.

"Stop babying me Dean. I can do it myself."

"Yeah, ok Cas." Dean replied again. Yet, he didn't stop what he was doing. He started to put on the new bandages and Cas gave in, sat back and let him. Dean knew Cas was trying to be more independent but he didn't care. He wanted to do it and that was that. He wasn't even sure why. He just didn't mind caring for the angel.

Cas watched him quietly. He was enjoying the nurturing attention he was getting from Dean but he knew he could never let him know that.

"There, all done."

"Thank you," Cas said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"You know what Cas. You are a grumpy and moody human." Dean stated as he put the left over bandages back in their place.

"I am not. I'm just…well…I'm hungry." Cas said in his defense.

"You are hungry?!" Sam was standing in the doorway. "Wow Cas, never expected to hear that from you."

"Well, I am. And, I want to get out of this room." Cas demanded.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "He is a bossy little human too, isn't he Sammy?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah. He must be feeling better."

"Stop calling me human!" Cas was getting more annoyed at his situation by the minute.

Cas' attitude amused Dean. He knew that Cas couldn't get upstairs without help and Cas knew it too. Dean directed his conversation to Sam.

"I don't know Sam. It has only been two days. Healing takes time and patience. I don't think he is ready. And, this attitude of his, well that is just no way to behave."

Sam grinned, understanding what Dean was doing. "I agree Dean. I don't think he is ready."

Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Cas took a deep breath and tried to ask again nicely.

"Please Dean? Can I please go upstairs and eat something?"

Dean and Sam laughed at his attempt. Sam wondered when Castiel was going to finally realize that Dean was in charge.

"Now Cas that sounded so sweet. I can't resist." Dean gave him a sarcastic smile. He walked over and helped him to sit up. He waited a few minutes for him to get used to the position.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm good Dean. I want to try to stand up on my own."

Dean sighed at his stubborn friend. "Ok, I am staying right here though. The last thing I need is you falling."

"Ok" Cas pulled his legs off the bed and slowly worked to a standing position. He started to sway and grabbed on to Dean to steady himself. Dean and Sam said nothing and let him attempt to walk.

Cas didn't find walking difficult. It was the pain and heaviness in his chest that made it difficult for him to exert himself. He moved slowly but made it to the stairs. Sam walked up the stairs in front of him and Dean walked behind him. He made it up the stairs easily.

"Well, look here. It's the walking dead." Bobby stated sarcastically as Cas walked into the kitchen.

"As you can see, I am not dead Bobby. However, I am hungry." Cas said feeling an emptiness in his stomach. He smelled something coming from the stove and it smelled wonderful to him. It caused his stomach to make a grumbling sound.

"Bobby, what are you cooking?" Cas inquired as he sat at the table and rested.

"I'm cooking cheeseburgers for your friend over there." Bobby said, gesturing to Dean.

"Can I have one?" Cas asked politely.

"No." Dean responded automatically.

"Why Dean? There is enough for all of us."

"You are still recovering. The first thing you eat shouldn't be a greasy burger. Sam, tell him please? He doesn't listen to me. He reminds me of you when you entered your teen years. It was pure hell." Dean was realizing that a human Cas was going to be a handful.

"He's right Cas. You should have some soup." Sam offered.

"I don't want soup." Cas mumbled to himself but didn't argue further.

Bobby started laughing at him.

"What is so funny Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. He just sounded like a little kid. I bet Julianna would enjoy 'human Cas'."

Castiel rolled his eyes. He had his fill of being called human.

Bobby pulled a can of soup from the cabinet. "Ok, one can of soup going in the microwave. Hope you like chicken and vegetables Cas."

"I'm not hungry anymore." Cas felt a little sick to his stomach all of a sudden.

"I don't want to hear it Cas. You are eating." Dean pointed his finger at him for emphasis and got crackers out of the cabinet.

Everyone was fairly quiet during lunch. Cas enjoyed the new sensation of eating food. He liked the taste of the soup and the heat as it went down his throat. But, it didn't smell nearly as enticing as the cheeseburger did. He eyed Dean's cheeseburger and waited patiently. When Dean got up to get himself another beer, Cas reached over and took a big bite out of his cheeseburger. He rolled his eyes up to heaven as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted. He chewed it up quickly as Dean approached.

Bobby and Sam saw it but said nothing. They both tried desperately not to laugh. Cas was kind of funny as a human. When Dean sat down, Cas looked the other way nonchalantly. Dean looked at his burger and looked up suspiciously at the rest of them. He thought that he hadn't really eaten that much of it. After a moment, he let it go. He figured that he must have eaten it without realizing it, and he continued on with no comment.

Sam smiled at the mischievous face on Castiel and started laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

By the next day, Bobby and Cas were feeling better. Dean spent the night in one of Bobby's bedrooms upstairs and only checked on Cas twice who was sleeping in Julianna's bed. Both times, he was sleeping like a baby.

Bobby hit the books right after breakfast and Sam ran to the store for supplies. Cas decided he was going to try to shower and after some arguing, Dean decided to let him. Cas found it amusing that Dean was so worried about him.

"I can take a shower Dean. I've covered up the stitches. They won't get wet." Cas reassured him.

"I still think you are rushing things. I'm staying out here until you're done, just in case you fall or something." Dean wasn't really sure why he felt the way that he did. He just did.

Cas grabbed a towel and stopped for a minute. He directed his blue eyes at Dean, with a hint of a smile on his face. "You're worried about me."

"I am not Cas! I can't have you falling down and bleeding all over the bathroom. Bobby would be pissed." Dean was visibly embarrassed. He _was_ worried about Cas but he certainly didn't want him pointing it out.

Cas looked at him and smiled.

Dean tried to ignore him but couldn't. "What?"

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, pained by the course of this conversation. "I am not ashamed of my feelings. I mean...I don't have feelings. Well, not...I mean...Oh hell Cas, I thought you were taking a shower!"

"I thought you didn't want me to take a shower because you were worried about me?" Cas was starting to enjoy getting the better of Dean in this conversation.

"I never said I was worried about you!"

"Did you want to come in the bathroom with me? Would that make you feel better?"

"What?! Hell no Cas! You don't say that stuff to another dude. Just go take your shower and make it quick."

"You won't let me change my own bandages. You check on me every few hours. Now, you are going to stand outside the door until I'm done showering. You know if you smother Sam the way you are smothering me, it is no wonder he keeps things from you." Cas started to laugh.

"That isn't funny Cas and I'm not smothering you!"

"Sorry" But, Cas wasn't sorry. He thought it was funny and started laughing again as he went in to the bathroom.

Dean listened to him laugh. It was hard to believe that Castiel was laughing but he had no intention of letting him get away with that comment. "Don't make me kick your ass angel boy!" Dean yelled to him.

"Yeah yeah, _little_ brother." Cas answered sarcastically.

Dean shook his head in disbelief. Everything Cas said was true and everything was so confusing. What the hell was going on? Ever since Cas became human, things have felt so...different.

Once in the shower, Cas was in another world. The hot water against his body was unlike any feeling he had before. He just wanted to stand there forever and let the water fall down on his head and back. After 15 minutes, Dean started banging on the door telling him to hurry up.

Cas reluctantly agreed, shut the water and dried off. He got dressed and managed it by himself. Dean lent him a pair of his jeans and one of his t-shirts. The shirt was a little big for him and he looked somewhat like a kid who had to wear hand me downs.

They both went downstairs to help Bobby. Cas resisted the urge to tease Dean any further.

Cas still wasn't 100 percent but he was feeling so much better today. He was going through Bobby's cabinets looking for herbs and then smelling them. He was hoping it would jog his memory about what Raphael used for the spell.

Dean was watching him carefully. After Cas pointed out how he was smothering him, Dean had told himself that he was going to ignore Cas for a while. But, he couldn't. He wasn't sure when he assigned himself Cas' caretaker or if the job had just been given to him. Yet, he felt very protective of him. Cas seemed vulnerable. He kept pushing himself like he was an angel and not a human. But, he was a human and with that, comes limitations. His mannerisms were different. He spoke and acted with emotion. Even his voice was not as deep and void of feeling. Dean was already connecting with human Cas much like he did when Cas was an angel. In just 3 short days, he already knew the subtle movements or expressions that told him when Cas was tired or over exerting himself. He saw that now, watching him reach up into the cabinets. Cas was hurting.

"That's enough Cas." Dean got up and took what looked like a flower out of Cas' hands and shut the cabinet.

"What are you doing Dean?" Cas gave him his signature _I don't understand_ look.

"You have been standing and walking around all morning. I want you to get some rest before you re-injure yourself. You're moving too fast." Dean was serious. He knew what Cas was doing was important but he wouldn't be any good to them if he had a relapse.

"Stop treating me like a child Dean. I know when I need rest." Cas' confusion quickly turned to annoyance.

"Really? Then, I guess you hadn't noticed that you have blood on your shirt, huh? Wait; let me rephrase that, MY shirt." Dean pointed to the quarter size patch of blood that was seeping through the t-shirt.

Cas looked down, more annoyed now at the weakness of his body. "I must have popped open a stitch."

"Go sit down. I will get the kit and fix it up again." Dean's voice was easier this time. He didn't feel like fighting.

Cas did as requested. As Dean got the kit from Bobby, Cas pulled his shirt off to see where the blood was coming from. He had opened up 2 of the stitches. He didn't think it was too bad. The bruising just made it look worse than it was, he rationalized to himself.

He saw Bobby coming and looked away quickly, avoiding his disapproving glare. He couldn't avoid the lecture though.

"You don't have to look at me Castiel but you will listen to me. Didn't I tell you to take it easy? You know something Cas? Now I know where Jules gets all her stubbornness from. You are just like her. You never listen. You never think you can get hurt. And, you never want to take the time to heal." Bobby continued his grumbling at Cas as he cleaned the blood around the wound.

Cas looked up at Dean with a pained look on his face, wishing he hadn't told Bobby. He saw that Dean was standing behind the old hunter with a sarcastic smirk on his face. Cas' expression turned into a glare realizing that he told Bobby on purpose.

"Bobby, I understand what you are saying but I am not a child. I still feel like an angel. I just don't have time to lie in a bed all day. I also have no intention of being human for much longer either. And, if my sister has not been listening to you, you should have told me. I would have corrected her."

Just then, Sam came in with a few bags from the store, throwing one over to Cas.

"Here you go Cas. I got you some clothes that should fit you better since you might be stuck like this for a while longer. Hey? What happened?"

"I wish everyone would quit acting like I'm going to be human forever! I'M NOT!" Cas shouted, letting his frustration get the best of him.

Bobby put a quick end to the outburst. Human Cas would be treated the same way that he would treat Sam or Dean in this situation. He didn't care if he was an angel or not.

"Whoa there Castiel! Now, you listen to me. This is how it is going to go. You are going to sit there and shut up until I'm done fixing you. Then, you are going to go get some rest." Bobby threw his hand up to stop Cas who was about to protest. "This is not a negotiation. One hour Cas, you will rest for one hour, understand?"

Cas hesitated, confused over the stern look he was getting from Bobby. "I guess so." He conceded, wondering when Bobby became the boss.

Dean smiled triumphantly at Cas, but Bobby wasn't finished.

"Dean, you are going to quit being his mother hen! He has 2 legs, let him walk on them. He will figure it out."

Dean protested. "But, I…"

"NO, I'm not listening, conversation over."

Cas gave Dean the same sarcastic smile he had received earlier.

"Now Cas, I want you to think of something calming." Bobby stuck the needle into Cas' bruised skin and Cas squeezed his eyes shut.

"That doesn't work Bobby and you know it. I don't know why you insist on telling me to think of something calming." Cas complained as Bobby finished stitching the wound.

Bobby looked up and fixed Cas with one of his signature stares. "I thought I told you to sit there and shut up until I'm done fixing you?"

Cas observed the stern look he received again and was baffled as to how he felt compelled to listen to the man. At that moment, Cas truly felt like Dean and Sam's brother. He felt like family.

Dean and Sam exchanged amused glances at Cas' reaction to Bobby. Once Bobby finished, he looked at Cas and said two words, "one hour". Cas got up and walked over to the couch.

"Castiel, where are you going?" Bobby asked curiously.

Cas noted the use of his full name and the tone of Bobby's question. It was all very interesting to him.

"You asked me to rest for an hour. I was going to relax on the couch and go over some books." Cas explained. He knew that wasn't what Bobby intended but he thought he would give it a try.

"No, you are going to go upstairs and actually go to bed. Quit messing with me boy. I'm a professional." Bobby smirked at the angel.

"C'mon Bobby, I am trying to comply with your wishes but.."

Dean stopped him, recognizing the childish tone to his voice.

"C'mon Cas, upstairs. It's easier to just do things the way he says. Arguing has never worked." Dean pulled Cas up off the couch and they walked upstairs.

When Dean followed him into Julianna's room, Cas sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

"Are you my prison guard now Dean?"

"Don't be sarcastic Cas, and you know what, don't you lie to me either. I get enough of that from Sam." Dean's face was serious.

"What are you talking about? I haven't lied to you." Cas looked at him, still annoyed over his one hour prison sentence.

"Yes, you have. I know you are hurting and you're tired. I can tell."

"How?"

Dean didn't really know how. He just knew. "Well, am I wrong?"

Cas hesitated and looked away. "No"

"Ok then. I know you are anxious to get back to your angel status but humans need to heal. Right now, you are human. If you get sick again, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Fine, I will lie down for an hour as Bobby suggested. However, when I get up, I want you all to stop treating me like I'm helpless, especially you. And, you know, I can _kick your ass_ with or without angel power." Cas challenged.

Dean looked at him in disbelief. "Dude, who are you? Did you really just say "kick your ass"? It doesn't sound right coming out of your mouth." Dean laughed at him which did not please Castiel at all. It was just so funny to hear him speak like a human. "That is classic!"

"You know I can Dean." Cas stared at him like an older brother instigating a younger one for pure fun.

"Yeah right, we'll see." Dean gave him one of his signature stares.

Cas stared right back. "Perhaps we will."

Dean left the room with a smile on his face which infuriated the angel. He fell back on the bed, full of attitude, not really sure where it was all coming from. The sudden movement sent a pain through his chest that almost took his breath away. He would really have to be more careful. Dean had been right. He was hurting and he was tired. He just hated giving in to it and he would never admit it, especially to Dean. He felt so weak being human.

Cas fell asleep quickly and slept for 4 hours. Dean had checked on him twice and debated whether he should wake him. He knew Cas would be angry but he decided to let him sleep.

Sam had found a spell in one of Bobby's old books that had the phrase "bound within these walls" within it. Yet, it turned out to be nothing more than a witches confinement spell. It was not what they were looking for, but Sam marked the page anyway.

Dean looked at the spell. "Isn't it possible that Raphael could have used a number of binding spells to make it work? We might have to just start trying our own combination to reverse it."

"It would be a long shot at best. We still need whatever it was he burned or it won't work. Check out this..." Sam stopped talking, noticing that he had lost Dean's attention.

Castiel came walking down the stairs, trying to contain his annoyance that no one woke him up. He knew if he argued about it, it wouldn't bring him any satisfaction. So, he didn't say anything. He had changed into the clothes that Sam had gotten him. He was wearing jeans and a fitted t-shirt. The clothes felt comfortable and he began to realize why Dean and Sam wore jeans all the time.

"Well, good afternoon Mr. _I'm not tired_." Bobby said sarcastically.

"The clothes look good on you Cas." Sam remarked with a smile.

"Thanks for getting them Sam. What are you staring at Dean?" Cas asked, expecting a sarcastic comment about the new clothes.

Dean hadn't realized he was staring. He looked away quickly. "Nothing. You look different is all."

Dean took a drink of whiskey and sat down in the living room. As Cas and Sam discussed different binding spells, Dean tried to shake his thoughts out of his head. What the hell was wrong with him? He was mooning over Cas like a teenage girl and whats worse, Cas was beginning to notice. He couldn't help it. Things were changing. He was changing. Cas was changing. Dean was confused and frustrated and angry. He took another drink, opened up a book and pretended to be researching it. He is Dean fucking Winchester! Dean reminded himself. The only time Dean Winchester looks at a guy is when he is blocking the view of a beautiful girl standing behind him. Dean unconsciously shook his head, agreeing with his own statement.

"Dean?"

Dean jumped at the sound of Cas' voice. "Dammit Cas, I'm trying to do some research here, what do you want?"

Cas was startled by his reaction. "What's wrong with you? Are you angry at me?"

"No, what are you a girl? If I was angry at you, I would just kick your ass and then have another drink." Dean inwardly winced as to how forced that sounded.

Cas was confused over Dean's behavior but he decided to let it go. He left to help Sam without another word.

When Cas walked away, Dean wanted to pull him back. He wanted to just reach out and grab his arm and pull him down on the couch with him, and...

"Dammit!" Dean got up and walked out the back door to the porch.

Bobby, Sam and Cas all looked at each other. Bobby and Sam just shrugged, chalking it up to the usual frustration that Dean feels when the bad guys are winning. Cas made no comment.

The rest of the day was spent on research but they weren't getting anywhere. It was frustrating. Cas was growing increasingly impatient with his own lack of memory. Sam made some hot dogs and macaroni and cheese for dinner and everyone ate in silence. Dean found himself staring at Castiel again. It was just so weird watching him eat but it was really more than that.

Cas fit right in. Sam started talking about some of the information that they had found while Cas was asleep. Dean listened to the conversation between Bobby, Sam and Cas and it felt like family. It felt like Cas should have been sitting in that chair across the table his whole life.

"You're awful quiet Dean. Something on your mind?" Bobby tried to pull Dean into the conversation.

Dean looked up and found everyone looking at him. "Nothing but getting this angel back to normal as quickly as possible."

Cas looked hurt at his comment. He got up and took his plate to the sink without a comment. He couldn't figure out why Dean seemed so angry.

After dinner, everyone went their separate ways exhausted and frustrated by the day's events.

Cas was sitting outside on the porch when Sam walked outside and sat with him. The night air was cool and the stars were shining brightly.

"What are you doing out here Cas?" Sam asked quietly.

He shrugged. "I'm just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." How could he talk about it? What was he going to say to the brother of the man who Cas was thinking about? He had realized that thinking about Dean was what he did a lot of. Dean was always in his thoughts, shaping his actions and decisions. It was all very confusing. Every word that came out of Dean's mouth meant something to Cas. Dean's casual smile filled him up inside. Cas regained his thoughts and looked up to find Sam watching him with the kind of look he gets when he is trying to figure something out.

"You know the stars are beautiful from this view. Do you ever take a minute to look at them Sam?" Cas started to stare at the sky like he had never really seen it before, anxious not to give away his true thoughts.

"Yeah, sometimes. I guess I kind of take it for granted that they are always there."

"Sam, you have never struck me as someone who takes anything for granted."

Sam hesitated. "Really Cas?"

"Does that surprise you?" Cas directed his attention back to Sam then.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I never really thought about it."

"You have a hope in you Sam. You believe. You don't give up. I admire that about you." Cas said honestly.

Sam stopped for a moment taking in the compliment. He usually didn't have this kind of conversation with Cas and it made him feel good.

Dean walked out then and ruined the quiet mood. "Why didn't someone tell me there was a nerd convention? What the hell are you two star-gazers doing out here?"

Cas sighed at him impatiently. "Dean, do you ever stop teasing? Do you ever look at the stars or smell the flowers?"

"So, you are out here 10 minutes with Sam and you have become a hippie?"

Sam gave Dean a dirty look and clearly felt the strange tension between his brother and the angel.

"I just want to know if you ever stop to appreciate everything around you Dean. Do you appreciate the things that are right in front of you?" Cas looked at him for an answer, hoping Dean would understand the real meaning behind the question. He didn't.

"NO, and you know why Cas? Cause I don't have time for that. I'm always too busy saving your ass!"

"My ass? You save my ass?" Now Castiel was acting more like the human part of him.

"You heard me twinklebell!"

Cas looked at him confused, not understanding the reference.

"That…um…is tinkerbell Dean and she isn't an angel, she is a fairy." Sam interjected.

"What?"

"Tinkerbell, not twinklebell" Sam corrected again.

"Really dude?" Dean rolled his eyes at Sam.

Cas jumped back into the conversation. "Face it Dean, I have been saving your ass since I pulled you out of hell. It has become a full-time job for me with NO BENEFITS!"

Now this was taking on the look of an actual argument. "No benefits? Really? I'm sorry. Was stopping the apocalypse not enough of a benefit for you?"

"You think you are so tough. I am human now, no angel mojo as you say. I can still take you in a fight." Castiel challenged him.

"Well, here we go again! You are just itching for a fight, aren't you? Why is that Cas?"

"It is because you think I'm weak, admit it. Well, I'm not weak, angel or not! You should show me some respect."

Now Dean imitated him with his best deep dark angel voice. "You should show me some respect."

Cas ignored the mockery. "I don't know why you can't admit it Dean. I am not, as you say, a baby in a trench coat. I am a skilled soldier."

"Oh, I get it now. Your feelings are still hurt. Really Cas? This is a convenient challenge since you have about 40 stitches in your chest and you know I won't fight you."

"Don't let that stop you!" Cas challenged again, getting up from the porch step.

"C'mon guys. This is getting out of hand." Sam tried to calm them down.

"Shut up Sam!" They both shouted.

"Well, I see things are right back to normal" Sam mumbled.

**xxxxxxxx**

Bobby heard some yelling coming from the porch out front and grabbed his cane.

"What in the hell is going on now?" He mumbled as he made his way to the door. "It's like having a teen age sleep over."

When he opened the door, he was in shock.

Dean was on the porch, face down and Cas was straddled on top of him with one of Dean's arms twisted back.

Sam was standing there with his mouth open. He had never seen his brother taken down so fast.

Cas smiled up at Bobby in triumph, then directed his attention back to Dean. "You think you are so tough Dean Winchester. I have been a soldier in God's army for hundreds of years. Now, who is the baby in the trench coat? Huh? Who is? I can't hear you."

Cas' childish taunt made Dean start laughing, which of course made Sam and Bobby start laughing as well. Cas looked at all of them thoroughly confused over their behavior. He was caught off guard by their reaction and Dean took that opportunity to flip him around and on his back. Dean quickly had him pinned down.

Cas struggled to get free but Dean had a good hold on him.

Dean smiled down at his captive. "Listen to me Cas. You are **not** a baby in a trench coat without your angel juice. Ok? I shouldn't have said that. That was a good move you just put on me. You are a good soldier. Do you feel better now?"

"A little." Cas had been thinking about the statement that Dean had made for a while. It bothered him more than he had realized.

Bobby stopped laughing and immediately started yelling. "We just got him stitched back up Dean. Get the hell off of him and I want all three of you back in this house! Bunch of frigging idjits. Carousing like a group of 10 year olds…" Bobby continued mumbling as he went back inside.

Dean got off of Cas and put his hand out to pull him up. Cas thought about showing him another move but thought it best then to get inside. His chest was kind of hurting and he didn't want to tell Dean or he would get all protective again.

Dean stopped at the door. "You coming Sammy?"

"In a minute" Sam liked the quiet of the night and wanted to stay out a bit longer.

"NO NOW!" Bobby yelled from inside.

Sam looked at Dean who raised his eyebrows at him with mock fear. "You better hurry. I think he is in Uncle Bobby mode."

Sam went inside and they secured the house for another night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day started like all the others and by late afternoon, Cas was at the end of his patience again.

"It's been 4 days Dean and we are no closer to finding Julianna or breaking this spell. We have tried our own spells. We have tried summoning spells and nothing! He left me here human and he is still torturing me! What is he waiting for?!" Cas was pacing the floor in the living room.

Dean watched him walk back and forth. He was wearing his own clothes again and looked and acted less like an angel than Dean has ever seen him. Cas was right though. They hadn't been able to figure out what it was that Raphael burned when he did the spell. Cas was unable to recall the words of the spell that Raphael recited. It was extremely frustrating and it was taking its toll on the angel.

Cas grabbed something from the kitchen and stormed outside and slammed the door. Bobby looked up from his book and looked over to Dean who was just staring at the closed-door.

"You gonna do something about your angel Dean?"

Dean looked back at Bobby. "What do you want me to do Bobby? He is right. We are going nowhere fast. You and I both know that if Raphael had wanted to use Jules to control Cas, he would have contacted us by now. I know you don't want to hear this, but he probably got what information he could get from her by force and then killed her."

"Dean" Sam whispered to him and gestured to the door.

Cas was standing in the door frame looking shocked and hurt and looking at Dean.

"Cas…I…"

Castiel stepped back outside and let the door close behind him.

"CAS!" Dean yelled to him and then saw the looks on Bobby and Sam's face. "OK, ok, I'm going" Dean followed Cas outside.

He didn't see him at first and started to walk through the parked cars looking for him.

"Cas? C'mon. I'm sorry man. I'm just as frustrated as you. Where did you go?"

"I'm right here." Cas spoke quietly. He was sitting on the back of a wrecked Ford F-150 with his newly acquired bottle of whiskey. He took a long swig of it and excessive coughing followed.

"Dude, where did you get that? Is that what you took from the kitchen? Give that to me." Dean sat down on the bed of the truck with Cas and reached for the bottle.

"Nope, sorry. It's mine Dean and I intend to drink it." Cas held on to the bottle with both hands.

"Cas, listen, what I said earlier…." Dean started.

"No, don't. It was nothing I hadn't thought of already. I just didn't want to hear it and I still don't, ok? So, just don't." Cas took another swig and it seemed to go down easier this time.

"Ok." Dean watched him take another drink. "You know, if you drink that, you are going to have one hell of a hangover and you are probably going to be sick. Is that what you want? Why don't you hand that bottle over to me?" Dean tried to reason with his distraught friend.

"Drink with me Dean."

"What?"

"Drink with me. We have been researching all day. We have found nothing. We are all tired. Drink with me. What can it hurt?" Cas held up the bottle and looking defeated, offered it to Dean.

Dean could tell the alcohol was already influencing his friend but he complied. He reached for the bottle and took a drink.

Meanwhile, Sam and Bobby were discussing possible chants that would bind a person. Witches kept coming up but neither was sure that it was possible for a witch's spell to have that much power, especially over an angel. While they were investigating that theory, they heard it.

"Who is laughing?" Bobby looked at Sam who looked equally confused.

"It sounds like...Cas?" Sam was unsure if he ever really heard Castiel laugh.

Bobby and Sam went outside to investigate.

Dean and Cas were still sitting on the bed of the truck. The whiskey was half gone. Castiel was completely drunk and Dean was feeling pretty good himself but it took a lot more than that to get Dean drunk. Dean was laughing and trying to finish a story about younger siblings who don't listen. Cas was enjoying it immensely.

"So, then, Sam, he walks up to the closet... And I tell him, don't do it Sammy, I'm warning you," Dean stopped to laugh.

Cas was laughing with him. "They never listen!"

"I know, right? So, he says that I can't tell him what to do and he throws open the closet door. Well out comes the ghoul and of course I took his head immediately. I mean, I can't let anything hurt my Sammy. You should have seen him Cas. He got sprayed with all the blood and he screamed like a girl!"

Cas and Dean erupted into laughter. Sam didn't see the humor.

"I did NOT scream like a girl."

Both Cas and Dean stopped laughing suddenly, not realizing that Sam and Bobby were outside with them. Then, they erupted into laughter again like 2 kids at a Friday night drinking party.

Bobby shook his head at the two of them. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Cas offered the bottle to the both of them. "Drink with us."

Sam took the bottle. "I think you both have had enough."

"Buzz kill" Cas and Dean said it at the same time which resulted in another bout of laughter.

Sam started smiling then. He couldn't help it. Cas' laughter was contagious and it was rare to see Dean letting go.

Cas spoke up then. "Oh, you know, the perfect example of Julianna not listening was when she ran off, remember? I still can't believe she did that. I totally blame all three of you for that. She was well-behaved before I dropped her here."

Dean shook his head. "No, that was all Bobby. He was the one that taught her all that stuff about hunting. She would never have pulled that off without him."

"Now, wait a second. I never taught her anything about hunting. She knew a lot about it when she got here. That is Cas' fault. He taught her too much." Bobby took the whiskey from Sam and took a drink.

He handed it back to Sam who also took a drink and then laughed. "I am sorry I missed the look on your face Cas when she captured you in holy fire. Dean let you go before I got there."

Dean stopped and said, "Yeah, but Cas was stuck there for like an hour before I got there. No one could hear him yell because she put Beijing root in the holy fire to keep the sound contained in the room."

Bobby pointed at Cas. "You know you should have beat her ass for that Cas! She earned that one."

They all laughed for a moment at the memory.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT!" Cas jumped off the truck and fell to the ground. Sam and Bobby stood him back up again.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean asked confused.

"Beijing root! Of course it makes perfect sense! Right, Sam?" Cas had grabbed Sam by the shirt trying to convey to him what he was thinking with his eyes because his mind wasn't quite connecting with his mouth.

It was like a light suddenly came on in Sam's head. "Of course! Raphael used Beijing root! It contains sound to the room or area with the proper spell. He must have worked the spell to contain your power within your body."

Suddenly everyone was running back to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Bobby found the Beijing root tucked away in the back of the cabinet and Castiel examined it to be sure that it was what Raphael had used. The familiar smell told him that he was correct.

Sam gathered the books on the desk that he was working on. "We can combine some of the reversal spells and use the Beijing root this time. What do you think Cas?"

"We need to alter some of the wording and it would have to be said in Enochian. We need a few things to make this work."

Cas started rummaging through Bobby's supplies and pulling out various items.

Dean was watching the process. There was an uneasy feeling building inside the pit of his stomach. "What is the plan? Has anyone thought of that?"

Sam stopped. "No. What is the plan Cas?"

Castiel stopped for a moment. "I don't have a plan. I'm "winging" it."

"No pun intended." Bobby deadpanned.

"Cas, if this works, it throws you back on the angel radar. You can't "wing it" against an archangel. What are you going to do?" Dean was trying to stay focused.

"Well, it's not like they don't already know where I am. I'm sure I will be able to stay one step ahead of them. I can contact my garrison and see if I can sense Julianna."

Dean felt like they were rushing into this blind. Something didn't feel right.

"Ok, I'm not trying to be the downer at your party, but we need to stop and take a second here. Let's say this works and you get your angel mojo back. If Julianna is alive and you can sense her, you still have to get her out. How are you going to do that right under Raphael's nose? You know he will be waiting for you."

"I have no alternative Dean. She's my sister. I have to try."

"Ok, well, let us help you."

Sam and Bobby looked at Dean, unsure about what he meant.

Cas recognized that determined look on his face. "I'm listening."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everything was in place. Sam combined 3 different spells to come up with what they thought should work with the Beijing root to restore Castiel's power. Cas put together the necessary ingredients for the spell, wrote down the Enochian words and taught Bobby how to pronounce them. Castiel's power was bound inside of him and they just needed to release it again. What could go wrong?

"Is everyone ready?" Bobby asked tentatively. "Because, I'm pretty sure this is the stupidest thing we have ever done."

Dean snickered, "How many times have I heard you say that Bobby?"

Sam gave Bobby a worried look. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Kidding? Hell no, I'm not kidding! We are about to try a made up spell like a coven of witches to get an angel back his mojo. I'm reciting the spell in Enochian which is the language of the angels, and I'm pretty sure I don't qualify. There is a really good chance that we are going to bring the wrath of heaven down on our asses, and I'm positive his big brother is going to be more than angry."

Cas looked at Dean and Sam. He was suddenly nervous and a little unsure. "Wait!"

Cas walked over to Dean and slid his hand in his shirt pocket.

"What the?" Dean took a step back.

Cas pulled his hand out holding Dean's flask and took a quick swig of it.

"Damn good idea Cas." Dean took a drink and passed it to Bobby and then to Sam.

"Alright, let's do this." Castiel stood back in the place that Sam designated.

Bobby started to speak the words as Cas had instructed.

Sam lit the Beijing root and at the right moment blew the smoke towards Castiel's face.

Cas breathed in the smoke and closed his eyes. Bobby finished the chant and Dean lit the ingredients in the bowl. There was a bright spark as the flame hit its intended target and everyone held their breath.

Nothing happened.

Cas opened his eyes and they all remained silent looking at him.

"Damn it." Bobby was the first to speak but was suddenly cut off as Cas let out a yell and doubled over.

"Cas? Are you ok?" Dean started to move towards him but he threw his hands up to stop him.

"Feel…funny. Wait, don't come near." Cas started stumbling and backing away from them and was heading towards the back door.

Bobby looked at Dean. "Where is he going?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know."

Cas had a look of panic on his face like he was trying desperately to hold on to something but it was slipping from his grasp.

"Cas, what the hell is going on? Talk to me!" Dean moved closer to him.

"Get back Dean! I don't think I can stop it!" Cas stumbled out the back door. Bobby, Dean and Sam followed him out despite his warnings just in time to see Cas trip and fall down the back stairs.

Dean instinctively started to move towards him again but Bobby grabbed his arm and stopped him. There was a sudden flash of light that caused all 3 hunters to shield their eyes. The light lasted a few seconds and then was gone.

Dean slowly moved his arm away from his eyes to see what happened. He half expected nothing to be there. He was convinced that they had managed somehow to kill Castiel and there would be nothing but a silhouette of black wings etched across Bobby's back yard among the old dilapidated vehicles. When he saw what really happened, he couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He just stood there in complete awe. Sam and Bobby were having the same problem. All three of them stood there like statues amazed at the sight.

Castiel was sitting on the ground. The impact had unceremoniously knocked him on his butt, and he was just sitting there. Stretched out, at least 2 car lengths on either side of him were his angel wings. They were more than beautiful. They were mesmerizing. The feathers were so thick and woven together that they resembled fur. At first glance, his wings seemed to be completely black but wherever the light fell on them, they shined a deep dark blue. Dean suddenly had an overwhelming urge to run his fingers through the feathers but fought hard to contain himself.

Castiel was struggling. He was trying to draw the wings back inside but they would not retract. They had managed to bring out his inner angel alright but this was not what he intended. He looked up at Dean, Sam and Bobby staring at him from the back porch like kids at a carnival side-show and he was the freak.

The wings reacted to every move that Castiel made. Moving and adjusting around him as he attempted to contain them. It was as if they were a separate entity from Castiel fighting for their own freedom.

Bobby finally broke the silence. "Holy shit."

Castiel struggled to his feet and his wings stretched out further and larger like a person stretching their legs after sitting too long. Dean, Sam and Bobby all instinctively took a step back from him. Seeing his wings spread out like this made it all too real. Castiel was an angel. Yes, the boys and Bobby already knew that but they often spoke with him and worked with him as an equal. Seeing him like this just further emphasized who he really was and what he was really capable of. He was a soldier of the Lord and Dean thought at that moment that maybe he had been wrong about the "little brother" thing.

"Cas? Are you alright?" Dean started to move towards him.

Castiel's face had a look of embarrassment. "It appears that the spell released some of the angel part of me that was inside, literally. However, I wasn't expecting this. This is a problem."

"You're damn right it's a problem. How am I supposed to explain this to the neighbors?" Bobby said sarcastically as he took his hat off and scratched his head.

Sam finally found his voice. "Can I touch them?"

Dean and Bobby turned to look at Sam in disbelief.

"What? They are amazing Cas. I want to touch them. Is it too weird?" Sam looked at him suddenly feeling that perhaps he should not have asked.

"You can touch them Sam. Dean, Bobby, you can too, if you want to."

"I never said I wanted to." Dean did want to though. The desire to touch them was overpowering.

"You know you want to." Cas smirked.

"Now this is getting too weird for me! I am going inside to rethink this spell." Bobby went back in the house determined that he wasn't going to run his fingers through Castiel's feathers.

Sam was the first to put his hands on the wings. Individually, the feathers were soft like silk. Together, they were like a plush fur blanket and as Sam ran his fingers over the feathers, he forgot that they were a part of Cas. He felt like a child examining a new toy.

Dean slowly reached out and ran his fingers gently over the feathers and the wings moved and shifted, responding to his touch. Castiel watched him, amused by his trepidation. Dean examined the wings and noticed a few feathers bent and out-of-place. He reached over and straightened them and they fell back into place like soldiers on drill. Castiel let out a sigh. Dean immediately pulled his hand back and looked at Cas, not sure what he did.

"Sorry Dean. It's just that felt really good. Having feathers out-of-place is uncomfortable." Cas felt embarrassed again and looked away.

Sam was intrigued by this new experience. He was standing behind Castiel now and had found an area by the tip of his wing that was missing feathers. The section near the missing feathers was severely damaged and course to the touch.

"Cas? How come this section of your wing is missing and the feathers feel different near it?"

Cas turned and looked at Dean. They locked eyes, reading each others thoughts for a moment. Dean immediately realized how Cas' wings had gotten damaged.

"I'm sorry Cas."

"I'm not Dean."

Sam was oblivious to the moment that was transpiring between his brother and the angel.

"Did this happen when you pulled Dean out of hell? Wow, that must have hurt, huh Cas?"

Cas didn't answer. Dean didn't respond with his usual sarcasm. He suddenly had a new respect for Castiel. Something was different and he didn't really know what it was. The last week had proven to be a week of new experiences and new feelings for him as well as Castiel.


	11. Chapter 11

A short while later Bobby appeared at the back door.

"So, are you two going to stay out there all night rubbing your hands all over Cas? You do know he can feel that, right?" Bobby still thought it was creepy to touch Castiel's wings.

Sam answered him first. "Bobby, you really don't want to touch them? I mean, when will you ever have another chance to touch an angel's wings?"

"I'm not petting Castiel like he is some kind of bird. I do know that if we don't fix this quickly, we will have a lot more problems than a spell gone wrong." Bobby had a good point and the boys knew it.

"I don't think it went completely wrong Bobby. I mean, I still feel human but my chest has completely healed. So, we must be on the right track. Maybe we didn't do it with enough force." Cas responded as he tried again to retract his uncooperative wings.

Sam thought about that for a minute. "You know, maybe we didn't take into account that an archangel recited the original spell. Naturally, he would have more power. We need to make some adjustments." With that said, Sam ran back into the house to discuss his ideas with Bobby.

Dean stayed outside with Cas. He waited quietly till Sam got all the way in the house before he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what Dean?"

"You know what Cas. Why didn't you tell me that you lost some of your wing when you pulled me from hell?"

Cas looked at him with some confusion. "You're angry."

"Hell yeah, I'm angry." Dean stopped and lowered his voice. He didn't want this conversation to be overheard. "Your wings were damaged Cas because of me. You could have told me."

"Dean, it's a battle scar. I'm proud of it. You unnecessarily blame yourself for enough things that aren't your fault. Let's not add this to it, ok?" Cas reached out and put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean stepped away from him.

"Yeah, ok." Dean conceded to please Castiel but he didn't mean it. He didn't like the idea that Cas was scarred because of him.

Cas didn't let it go that easily. "Dean, you got your own battle scar from that day. So, we are even." Cas reached out for him again and pulled his shirt sleeve up exposing the hand print on Dean's upper arm. "I marked you for life." He said smiling and feeling quite proud of himself.

"Really Cas? You are going to stand there and smirk at me about leaving your hand print burned into my skin? Here I am feeling bad that you are scarred because of me and you seem thrilled…" Dean's tirade was cut off when Cas started laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at Cas?" Dean tried to stay straight-faced and act annoyed but Cas' laugh was just too damn contagious. He started to smile.

"I'm laughing at you Dean. We scarred each other. We have saved each other. We have fought with each other. We forever changed the path of each others lives. Now, we are standing in what appears to be a car graveyard trying to figure out how to get to heaven together. It's funny." Cas raised his eyebrows at him as if to ask, "It is funny, isn't it?"

Dean let a laugh escape him. "Yeah Cas, it's funny."

"You know Dean, I might miss being human."

"I don't see why. You did nothing but bitch the entire time." Dean teased.

"I didn't complain the _entire _time. Well, I didn't enjoy the pain and the bathroom and the sleeping and the constant necessity to change clothes. I definitely would have preferred the cheeseburger over the soup." Cas reminisced.

Dean rolled his eyes at him and interrupted. "So, exactly what are you going to miss about being human?"

"Well, I kind of enjoyed some of the aspects of being human. I actually understood some of your jokes, for once. Laughing is fun. I have never done that before. I think I mostly enjoyed watching you constantly worry about me. It was flattering."

Dean was a little embarrassed at that last statement. "First of all, I never _worried _about you. Second, you don't use the word "flattering". That is totally a word for chicks, not dudes. You still have a lot to learn." Dean smiled at Cas in amusement.

Castiel just looked at him with his brows furrowed trying to remember if he had ever been informed of any rule governing male words and female words.

Sam and Bobby came back outside with a notebook, interrupting the conversation. "Cas, I think we have it but you need to translate it to Enochian." Sam handed him the notebook.

Cas looked over the revised spell and agreed that it might work. He started scribbling the translation on the paper.

"It looks good Sam. Let's try this again." Cas' wings moved and swayed as if in agreement.

Dean helped Bobby bring out the bowl with the selected ingredients and everyone got back into place.

Bobby started saying the new spell. Sam lit the Beijing root and blew the smoke to Castiel. He inhaled it as Dean lit the match and threw it down into the bowl causing a blast of light.

Another flash of light followed that and once again, Sam, Bobby and Dean covered their eyes.

When it was safe to lower their hands, there stood Castiel. His wings were gone from sight. He was still in his jeans and t-shirt but something was different. Dean looked at him and knew. The way he was standing and the expression on his face. Angel Cas was back and Dean strangely felt a bit disappointed.

"Cas?" Sam tentatively called his name out.

"It worked." Cas stretched his arms and rolled his neck. It felt good to be whole again. He wasn't lying when he said he would miss some of the aspects of being human but for the first time in a week, he felt like himself. All of the worries that had raced around in his mind were now silent. He felt focused.

Cas stepped forward and put his hand on Bobby's shoulder, healing the hip and leg pain caused by Raphael.

"Thanks Cas," Bobby stretched and he was pain-free.

Cas closed his eyes and tried to sense his garrison and his sister. He did not feel her presence anywhere.

"Cas? Is she alive?" Bobby had to ask. He just needed to know one way or the other.

"I don't sense her. She is either dead or he has her blocked from me." Cas said with little emotion.

Dean shook his head at him. "Dammit Cas. Have you already forgotten how to feel? What has it been, like a minute?"

"I'm sorry Dean. I have no time for that now. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be. Let's go break into heaven."

"When I said the spell was the stupidest thing we have ever done, I was definitely wrong." Bobby backed up as Sam and Dean disappeared with Castiel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean and Sam found themselves in an open field when Castiel touched down. There were angels everywhere. Some were caring for injuries and most were on guard. Dean figured this was Cas' garrison. It was really quite impressive.

Cas was quickly approached by many soldiers. A young soldier spoke out first.

"Castiel! We thought you were dead! No one could sense you. It is so good to see you brother." Cas and the young angel put their hands out as if to shake but they each grabbed the others arm right before the elbow. Angels are not supposed to show any emotion but this one seemed very happy and relieved to see his leader.

"It is good to see you as well Janiah. Raphael, as you know, is very clever. I believe he left me for dead. That was his first mistake." Castiel seemed at home in this group.

A female angel made her way through the crowd. "Castiel, we are holding our own on the field but your presence has been sorely missed." She suddenly noticed Dean and Sam standing behind him. "You brought your pets to heaven Castiel?" Her distaste was clear.

"Manara, mind your words. We have a plan that I think might work and I don't want them referred to as _pets_. They saved my life." Cas' face was serious and she quickly conceded.

"My apologies." She composed herself and continued. "You should know that we believe Julianna to be alive. We tried to break into the housing area to confirm but when we did, we were met with a team of soldiers. We felt that this is confirmation of her presence there."

Sam felt some hope at the thought that Jules might still be alive but noticed that Castiel had little reaction to the news. Dean noticed that too. It seemed strange how fast he had become accustomed to a laughing, whining and moody Castiel. Now that he is back to normal, it will take some getting used to again.

"That is good news. Now, this is what we want to do." Cas gathered his leaders and asked Dean to map out his idea for them so they could understand. Dean thought that it seemed strange instructing a group of angels but they listened intently and respected his opinion.

Cas then introduced Solomon to Dean and Sam. "He is one of the elders of this garrison and has extensive knowledge of the old ways. I think he will be able to help us achieve our goal."

Dean and Sam shook hands with him. He was very tall, even taller than Sam. He was also very soft-spoken and friendly as they discussed the plan.

Finally they were ready. Cas pulled Dean and Sam to the side.

"You both need to understand something before we go."

"Sure Cas, what?" Dean and Sam waited.

"It is likely that one or all of us will die today. I will understand if you want to back out. This is too much to ask." Cas looked at them both seriously.

"I think we know what we are getting into, right Sam?" Dean looked to Sam who answered quickly and confidently.

"We are wasting time. Let's do this and end it one way or another."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the kind words Laken. I can't PM you so just wanted to say thanks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julianna paced back and forth in her room. She was wearing jeans and a simple white t-shirt. At first, she had refused to put on the clothes that Raphael had given her, out of pure defiance to his authority. However, after the third day, Raphael had sent an angel to the room who threatened to do it for her. After a failed attempt to defend herself, she was _encouraged_ to shower and change.

Jules was a prisoner with no way out. None of it made sense. No one would give her any information about what was going on or how long they intended to keep her there. Raphael didn't act as if he wanted to kill her; yet he didn't seem to plan on using her for any purpose. Different angels would come in to bring her food or check on her periodically. She would ask them about Castiel and about Bobby. The answer was always the same.

"They are both dead Julianna."

They stated it to her with little emotion. No matter what their answer was, she would ask again the next time they came. She didn't want to believe it. She wouldn't believe it. Julianna thought if she kept asking, maybe, just maybe, their answer would change.

Sometimes she wished Raphael would just kill her already and get it over with.

Julianna knelt on the floor to pray. She prayed every day to Father. She had faith that He would answer her. Raphael and the angels claimed he was dead as well but Jules felt that if her Father was dead, she would somehow know it. She didn't care what Raphael said.

She prayed to her brother too, every day. She thought that maybe today might be the day that her prayers were answered.

"Jules?"

Julianna jumped up and whirled around. She had sensed no one in the room and yet, there they were. Dean and Sam Winchester were standing in the middle of the room looking at her with almost as much disbelief as she was looking at them.

"Sam? Dean? Is it you? Am I dreaming?" Julianna felt her head whirl with dizziness. It can't be them. They wouldn't be able to get in this room, not without an angel's help. This is a cruel joke.

"It's us Jules. It's us." Sam moved forward and Julianna ran to him and threw her arms around him. She just wanted to see if he was real and he was.

"Sam? How? How did you get in here?" Julianna suddenly felt panicked. "You have to go. They will kill you. You both have to leave here!"

"Jules, are you ok? Are you hurt? What is this place?" Sam looked her over once and seemed satisfied that she wasn't injured.

"It doesn't matter Sam. You have to go. I don't know how you two got in here but if you don't leave now..."

Julianna was cut off by Dean's voice. "Sam, they are coming."

It was too late. Five of Raphael's angels appeared in the room, surrounding them, angel swords drawn.

"No one is going anywhere. Raphael will want to speak with you."

Dean and Sam evaluated the odds, gave each other a look and lowered their weapons to the ground. Julianna was glad that they didn't try to fight 5 angels but it was surprising when they gave in without uttering a word. Something wasn't right.

The angels moved forward and they soon found themselves in what looked like an office. It had a hard wood floor and book shelves covered the walls. Behind the desk was an over-sized leather chair. The place smelled of leather and wood. It looked like the office of a top executive at a fortune 500 company.

Sam was holding Julianna's hand and keeping her close to him. Dean hadn't said a word to her. He kept his eyes focused on the room and evaluating the dangers. He seemed different somehow. Jules couldn't pin point it.

Sam moved towards the desk and pulled Julianna along with him.

"Sam? Is Bobby alive? Is Castiel? Please, I have to know."

Sam looked at her but before he could answer, Raphael made his entrance.

"Well, well, the Winchester brothers in heaven. How could this be? Hmm? Who gave you the key to heaven?" Raphael sat down in the leather chair, surrounded by the angels that brought them there.

Dean and Sam didn't answer. Julianna held tight to Sam and remained quiet as well.

"Boys, someone dropped you into that room. I want to know who it was. Evidently, you have made a new friend. I don't know what they expected would happen. Surely they didn't think you would get Julianna out of there on your own with no interference?" Raphael waited for a response but still got only silence in return. He chose then to try a more personal approach.

"Tell me Dean, did your best friend Castiel call for you as he was bleeding out on your floor?" Now Raphael was trying to bait them into answering.

Sam spoke up first. "You bastard, he was your brother. You left him there to die. Give us Julianna. She can't hurt you. No one can hurt you now."

"Was?" It was all Julianna heard. _He was your brother._ Her eyes started to fill with tears and her heart started to fill with rage. So, it was true. Raphael did kill her brother. Her head was swimming with the visual reminder of him lying on the floor.

"Yes, he _was_ my brother. It's a shame. I meant to check on him but it slipped my mind. I was rather hoping he would have survived. Well, perhaps it is for the best. Don't look so surprised Julianna. Everyone tried to tell you but you wouldn't believe them. He was my brother and he also was a rebellious child who lost his way. Heaven comes first, always. He never saw that. He always put humans ahead of everything. Now, we will get the apocalypse back on track as it was foretold." Raphael smiled. "And the two chosen vessels have delivered themselves right to me."

Raphael shifted his attention to Dean. "You are strangely quiet Dean Winchester. Have you lost your gift of sarcasm without Castiel by your side?"

Dean spoke up then for the first time. "Bite me Raphael!" He raised his hand and out of his eyes and his hand shot a pure white light. Sam turned quickly and covered Julianna, drawing the angel sword given to him by Janiah.

The light knocked Raphael out of the chair and in a flash everyone in the room was transported to the field of battle. A heavy battle was already in progress between Raphael's angels and Castiel's garrison. The blast knocked Sam and Julianna to the ground but Dean was still standing. Dean turned quickly and saw Julianna looking up at him in disbelief.

"Why do you stare so, little sister?"

It couldn't be, she thought.

"Castiel? Is that you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The attack from Castiel went exactly as planned. Using Dean as his vessel gave him added strength and the element of surprise. Raphael wasn't ready for it and the blow injured him badly. It was just the advantage they needed. Raphael tried to recover quickly but found it to be difficult. Castiel went after him with everything he had. There were flashes of light all over the field as angels fell against their opponents swords. Sam ran with Julianna as the plan had laid out to the edge of the field. Once there, Janiah from Castiel's garrison appeared to take them off the field to safety.

Before he could put his hands on Sam and Julianna, one of Raphael's soldiers attacked Janiah. As they fought, the soldier was able to knock Janiah to the ground. Sam yelled for Julianna to stay down and ran out to the fallen angel. As the soldier raised his sword to kill Janiah, Sam thrust the angel sword into his back, shielding his eyes from the light as the soldier died.

As Sam reached out his hand and pulled Janiah up from the ground, Julianna ran over to them.

"The sky, what is happening Janiah?"

The clouds had suddenly darkened and started rolling across the sky. The wind began to blow at a fierce rate as the thunder cracked and lightning flashed, lighting up the battlefield. Then, they heard it.

"**ENOUGH**"

It came from above them. The voice was strong and powerful but spoke the word with little emotion. It was simply stated and it was _enough_. Every angel on the field, including Janiah, froze in place and dropped to their knees. Sam was the only one left standing. He quickly crouched down by Julianna.

"Jules, what just happened?"

"Sam…it is…Father." Julianna's voice was a whisper and her eyes filled with tears of joy and surprise.

A moment later, everyone was gone. The only 2 left on the field were Castiel and Raphael. God had returned.


	13. Chapter 13

**I tend to capitalize when I'm referring to God. Just a heads up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bobby was pacing the floor and trying to concentrate but he couldn't. All he could think of was what was happening in heaven and if Dean's plan had worked. It was a bold plan, Castiel using Dean as his vessel, and it was risky. If anyone detected the deceit, it would eliminate the surprise and bring all their plans crashing down. Castiel had said that he knew an elder angel named Solomon, who could help them hide it from other angels but that was all Bobby knew. They had to make sure that Julianna wouldn't realize it either. She could accidentally give it away. That is, if they found her alive.

Dean was originally destined to be the vessel of an archangel. Because of this, Castiel would be more powerful using him. It would also give Castiel the jump on Raphael and maybe end this civil war once and for all. If Bobby was a praying man, he might take a minute to talk to the man upstairs but rumor has it that he left town long ago.

Bobby poured the last of the whiskey into his glass. He decided then that he didn't know who caused more trouble, angels or demons. If anything happened to Sam or Dean because of this stupid heavenly civil war…

Bobby's thoughts were interrupted when Sam appeared on the floor of the living room. It was as if he was gently placed there by loving hands, and he was unconscious. Bobby ran over to him and knelt beside him. He began to check him for injury but found nothing, not even a scrape. Sam was just out cold. Bobby stood up to get the smelling salts from the cabinet.

"Bobby?"

Bobby turned to see Jules standing there staring at him.

"Jules?"

She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I'm so happy you are ok. I was so worried."

Bobby held her tight, quietly thanking the powers that be for her safe return.

"Don't worry Bobby, Sam is ok. Father must have sent us here."

Bobby pulled Julianna back suddenly.

"Father? Jules, what the hell is going on?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"ENOUGH"

Dean heard it and he realized that suddenly Castiel had stopped. Jimmy Novak had been right when he said that being the vessel for an angel is a lot like being chained to a comet. When Dean came up with the idea to be Castiel's vessel, he asked about Jimmy. Cas never mentioned him but he wondered what would happen if Cas left his vessel to transfer to Dean. Cas told him then that Jimmy's soul was released to heaven the day of the apocalypse after Lucifer killed Castiel. Castiel was restored to the same body but Jimmy was freed.

Dean had no intention of being the next Jimmy Novak. He had told Cas that this was a onetime gig. It was not in Dean's nature to be controlled. The plan had been a good one and the surprise attack was working in their favor. Yet, everything suddenly stopped and everyone had disappeared from the battlefield. Now Cas is kneeling on the battlefield next to Raphael, neither one making a move against the other.

When Dean said yes to Cas, he wasn't sure what to expect. The idea of being possessed by an angel was one thing but when that angel was Cas…well…it held a whole different meaning. Cas told him that he needed to relax and just accept him but it was not in Dean's nature to just accept things. He had really tried to stay calm and subdued but it took a while for Cas to gain control.

The sheer strength and power of Castiel surprised Dean. It was intense. He instantly could hear Castiel's thoughts. He could tap into his memories and the feelings that he tried so hard to hide. He heard Cas talking to him, telling him to calm down and not fight it. He tried to listen. This plan had to work.

Now, kneeling on this battlefield, Dean was impatient and ready to be free of this one on one connection. As he tried to relax, he tapped into Castiel's thoughts again as if they were his own. Dean cleared his mind and tuned in to his angel. What was happening?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"ENOUGH"

Castiel had heard it and he had suddenly stopped and fell to his knees. His Father was back. He wasn't dead. Raphael had lied. Cas never truly believed God to be dead but so many things had caused him to doubt. Now, maybe God would take heaven over again. Castiel suddenly felt a rushing sense of relief. Deep down, he was a soldier. It was just so much easier when he was told what to do and followed orders. He wondered for a moment if he was still capable of that kind of blind devotion.

Castiel could feel Dean's impatience inside of him. When he had entered Dean's body, he felt renewed and powerful. Dean's vessel was meant for Michael, so it was logical that it would be stronger but it was more than that. Dean's soul was like a blinding light of devotion, pain and passion. It was almost difficult to control at first and almost impossible to harness. It was much like trying to ride a wild stallion. It was much as Castiel had expected.

Dean's idea to be Castiel's vessel was an interesting strategy, and it had worked. Of course it was risky for many reasons, but the reason that concerned Castiel the most did not come from Raphael and his angels.

When an angel takes a vessel, everything about that person is known to the angel. Cas would be able to see Dean's thoughts. He would be able to sense every memory, every hope and dream and every desire. He didn't want to tell that to Dean because he thought if Dean knew, he might not want to go through with it. The truth is that Cas wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with it for the same reason. Dean would be able to see and feel Cas' thoughts as well. There were just some things that Cas didn't want Dean to know, but it was too late to worry about that now.

God was speaking to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sam regained consciousness, he filled Bobby in on everything that happened. They all expected Dean and Castiel to appear that same day. However, they did not show. They didn't appear on the second day either. Sam was starting to get nervous.

It was the middle of the afternoon of the third day and Sam, Bobby and Jules were going over ways to contact heaven. Other than prayer, not too many ideas were presenting themselves.

Sam sat back in his chair and sighed loudly. He was visibly frustrated and out of options.

"They will be ok Sam." Julianna offered for support.

"How do you know God isn't punishing Cas and Raphael for fighting and Dean is just stuck in the middle of it? You don't know Jules, do you? Everything doesn't always turn out alright because you want it that way. We don't have that kind of luck." Sam was agitated and tired.

"Go easy Sam. No one knows." Bobby pointed out calmly.

"Sorry Sam" Julianna said quietly.

Sam got up from his chair to walk outside and took a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Sam? Bobby?" Dean yelled their names as he came running in the back door.

"Dean?!" Sam embraced his brother as he stepped into the room.

Dean was a little surprised at first but sensed Sam's worry and returned the hug. He felt Sam's body relax as he held him tight.

When Sam pulled away, he kept both hands on Dean's shoulders, unwilling to let his brother go entirely. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Man, it's hitting the fan up there." Dean broke free of Sam's grasp and went straight for the beer in the fridge.

"All the work I do and you acknowledge the beer before me?" Bobby commented sarcastically.

"Sorry Bobby." Dean took a drink and then gave Bobby a quick hug. Noticing Julianna sitting there quietly, he opened his arms and gestured to her. "Well come on, you know you want to."

Jules ran over and hugged him tight. "Where is Castiel? Is he alright? You smell like him."

"Do I?" Dean sniffed at his t-shirt and it had an earthy smell to it.

"If you are finished sniffing around, how about you tell us what happened." Bobby sat at the table and pushed a chair out for Dean with his foot.

Dean sat down at the table. "Cas is fine. The whole angel experience is kind of hazy but here goes. I'm guessing they told you that the big man is back upstairs, Bobby?"

"So I have been told."

"Well, Dad makes all the angel kids stop fighting and sends them to their rooms. I'm still stuck inside of Cas and…wait…wow…that didn't sound right."

Dean took a second and shook his head as if to eliminate any sudden visuals. He took another drink from his beer and continued his story.

"So, anyway, Cas has us kneeling on the ground and Raphael is kneeling next to us. I couldn't really understand what they were saying. All I heard was this booming kind of noise. Cas' heart was racing a mile a minute. He seemed nervous at first and then he seemed really happy. Next thing I know, I am kicked off the angel train. Cas is back in his own vessel, complete with trench coat. He puts his finger on my forehead and I was in the backyard."

"What? Dean, you were gone for 3 days!" Sam interjected.

"Three days? No way, we were only maybe an hour or so. I didn't even get a chance to talk to Cas."

"Dude, we were praying to Cas to let us know what was going on. We were trying to contact you but never got an answer. It was three days."

"No wonder you were all freaked out when I walked in."

"So, is this civil war over now that Daddy's home?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know Bobby but Cas seemed happy about something. I guess we are just going to have to wait and see."

Dean tried praying to Castiel but received no response. He didn't feel like he should be worried but he wished Cas would answer him. He needed to talk to him about much more than God being back home. Dean was finished lying to everyone about his feelings, especially himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was very early the next morning when Dean woke up to find Castiel watching him sleep.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas! What the hell man. You know I hate that."

"You watched me sleep when I was human. It didn't bother me."

Dean sat up in the bed, not willing to admit to watching Cas sleep.

"Well, I'm not you...at least not anymore. So, talk to me Cas. What did Dad say? Are you and Raphael grounded for fighting?"

Cas smiled at Dean. "He is not going to allow Raphael to start the apocalypse again. He said we stopped it and that is how it would stay."

Dean felt a rushing sense of relief overtake him. "Damn Cas that is good news. That is why you were so happy. I could feel it, you know."

Cas nodded, acknowledging the connection.

"He also said that He is going to get Michael out of the cage. There was even some talk of him restoring Gabriel."

"Can He do that?"

"Dean, He is God." Castiel smiled at Dean's childish expression of awe.

"Yeah, I'm still getting used to that. If He gets Michael out, what does that mean for Adam?"

"I imagine He will release his soul to heaven."

Dean shook his head in agreement to that idea. "So, it sounds like Dad is taking over again. Did He happen to mention where He has been? Why come back now?"

"Father doesn't exactly have to explain himself Dean."

"Oh, right. The whole, _The Lord works in mysterious ways,_ right? So, what does this mean for you, Cas? Do you go back to being a soldier?"

"I don't know Dean. Father is allowing me to decide. He said I have earned free will."

"Well, you have Cas. You took on an archangel and you won. I'm really glad you got your Dad back. I know how much that means to you. After being connected to you and everything, I know a lot about what's important to you."

Cas gave him a quick look and turned away, not responding. Dean could sense his nervousness.

"So, did you earn yourself a new wardrobe Cas? Cause, I kind of liked the jeans and t-shirt thing you had going on."

Cas smirked at him. "Yes, I know you did."

"Looking into my thoughts huh? " Dean felt like he should have been embarrassed but he wasn't, not anymore. "So, now that you can do what you want, what do you want to do?"

Cas sat down on the bed and Dean moved over to accommodate him.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

"I'm tired Dean. I want to help people. I want to sit and watch children play. I want to visit with my sister. I want to help you, Sam and Bobby if you need me. I want to do nothing for a while."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I get it Cas. That sounds like a good plan."

Both of them sat there quietly for a while. Dean could almost feel the tension coming from Castiel.

"Well, I will let you get back to sleep." Cas stood up to leave but Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Cas looked at him, confused by the action. Dean swallowed hard, suddenly feeling nervous himself. He had to say something and now was as good a time as any.

Dean locked eyes with Cas. "You know I know right?"

Cas looked away quickly, embarrassed and surprised by the admission. "I know."

Dean kept his eyes on Cas even though the angel was avoiding his gaze.

"I'm guessing that if I could see your thoughts, then you could see mine."

Cas turned to look at him then. "I saw."

Dean nodded and they looked at each other for a long moment.

Cas spoke next.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope, wrong brother. You must have thought I was Sam." Dean gave him a small sarcastic smile and Cas melted inside.

"Do you want to talk about it Cas?"

"No," He said it a little too quickly. He had the familiar look of nervous embarrassment on his face and it made Dean laugh.

"You know you should do that more often Dean."

"Do what?"

"Laugh. It makes me happy when I hear it."

"Yeah, I know it does. I didn't have to rummage around in your head to figure that out. You are easy to read." Dean said confidently.

"I am not that obvious Dean. You are the obvious one."

"I never show my feelings. I am a mystery."

Cas let out a laugh reminding Dean of his _human_ side. "Oh yeah Dean. You are a mystery. You never left my side when I was sick. I think you really wanted to come into the bathroom with me too."

The conversation was strangely comfortable and familiar. It was as if it was no surprise that they both revealed feelings for each other. They didn't need to discuss it or analyze it or argue over whether it was right or wrong. It just was. It felt right.

Everything felt right. God was back in heaven. Everyone was back home, safe and sound. For once, everything seemed to be in the right place at the right time.

They sat together quietly for what seemed like a long time. Cas was letting the revelation of his feelings for Dean sink in. Dean evidently was thinking of food.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Cas responded casually.

"You don't eat Cas. You're not human anymore, remember?"

"Then, why did you ask me? Besides, I like the social aspect of eating. Sitting around a table encourages people to talk. It feels like… like…"

"…like family." Dean finished the sentence for him.

"Yes, like family." Cas got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'm going to make breakfast for everyone. I'm going to make breakfast for our family. Come help me Dean."

"Do you even know how to do that?"

Cas walked back to Dean and grabbed his hand pulling him up off the bed.

"How hard could it be?"

Dean stood up but he didn't let go of Cas' hand. Instead, he used it to pull Cas closer to him. They stood there for a moment, face to face. Dean moved even closer to him still holding on to his hand and Cas felt a funny sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Dean" Cas whispered.

"Shhhh" was the only response he received.

Dean put his other hand behind Cas' neck and leaned in quickly, giving Cas a long and tender kiss. He held it until Cas' body went from fearful and rigid to relaxed. Dean let go of his hand and brought both his hands up, entangling his fingers in Cas' hair, kissing him again. Cas suddenly found himself up against the wall. Dean's body was tight against his and Cas moved forward into the embrace. Then, as quickly as it happened, Dean pulled away. He smiled at him, gave him a wink and went out the door, leaving Cas standing there with flushed cheeks and pink lips. Cas took a minute to catch his breath and slowly smiled to himself. He followed Dean out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Bobby and Sam got up, Cas and Dean were both in the kitchen. Cas had taken off the trench coat and tie and he was rushing around the kitchen trying to keep up with Dean. There was toast and eggs and bacon. Cas was doing his best to cook the sausage links; while Dean had popped open a container and was putting biscuits in the oven.

"Cas, you have to turn the sausage links so they cook on all sides."

"I am turning them. You pay attention to your biscuits. How difficult is it to cook biscuits from a container? You gave me the hard job."

"Biscuits are an art form Cas. Quit whining."

Bobby and Sam stood there at the doorway of the kitchen watching the scene as if they were bystanders at a traffic accident.

Bobby looked at Sam. "I just want to make sure. Are you seeing the same thing I'm seeing?"

Sam stared at the two of them in disbelief. "Well, if you are seeing my brother cooking breakfast with an angel, then yeah, I'm seeing it too."

"Is your brother smiling too? Cause that is what I'm seeing."

"Yep, that is a real smile, not one of the fake ones." Only Sam knew the difference between the two.

"What's going on?" Julianna had just woken up and squeezed between Bobby and Sam to see what they were staring at.

Sam put his arm around her shoulders. "Well, your brother is back and I think he might be dating my brother. I can't tell."

Dean finally acknowledged the crowd.

"Make fun if you want to but for the first time in a long time, everything seems like it is in the right place."

Jules ran into the kitchen and threw her arms around her brother. Cas took the sausage off the stove and held her tight.

"Are you ok? Were you hurt?" Cas held her out at arm's length and looked her over.

"I'm fine" Jules looked at her brother strangely. "You seem different Castiel."

She put her hand on his chest and then looked at him with surprise. "You are…happy."

Dean interrupted. "How could he not be happy? He is cooking breakfast with me."

Castiel rolled his eyes in mock disgust. "Really Dean? You truly are not all that impressive. Must you constantly flatter yourself?"

"See, there you go with the _flatter_ word again. Didn't I already tell you that was a chick word?"

"I am sure there is no such thing as male words and female words."

"Well, Cas, contrary to your huge ego, you don't know everything."

"I know way more than you. It would behoove you to remember that."

"Well, I would remember that if I knew what _behoove_ meant. Who talks like that?"

Bobby, Sam and Jules looked at each other as Dean and Cas bantered back and forth about the English language.

Jules spoke up. "I think you are right Sam. I think my brother is dating your brother."

Bobby summed it up for everyone. "It's about time. I thought they would never figure it out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The End. **

**Thanks to you all of you for the reviews and the favorites on this story. This was meant to be the last of this series but you never know what the future brings. I appreciate all the encouragement. I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks again.**


End file.
